A favor y en contra
by KaoruB
Summary: A favor: siempre fueron buenos amigos y habían atravesado por peores dificultades que la de restaurar una simple casa bombardeada. En contra: él estaba deprimido y ella, por culpa de las extrañas decisiones de Luffy, tenía que permanecer a su lado...
1. De repente eres otra persona

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo en este fandom que me siento más perdida que Zoro en el país de las maravillas XD Lo único que puedo hacer es presentar este fic, y así lo haré._

_En contra (o razones por las cuales la gente se abstendrá de leerlo):_

_1-Es un Sanji/Nami. La pareja canon es el LuNa, lo sé, pero cuando por fin cae una idea para escribir uno debe aferrarse a ella con determinación._

_2-No hay lemmon :( Lo siento, pero optaré por focalizarme en la construcción de una relación de pareja, en la conexión, la afinidad y la confianza, así como en los temores e inseguridades._

_3-Posible OoC de Sanji, a menos que desde un principio pacten con la posibilidad de que algo lo deprima y que eso modifique su forma de conducirse. Un fic es una historia y toda historia propone un marco, ya sea universo alterno o no. Aunque preserve el contexto original, el marco y la situación es propia del fic y he tomado varias decisiones al respecto, decisiones que se irán viendo a lo largo de la lectura. _

_4-Me han criticado por no utilizar rayas de diálogos sino guiones. Pido disculpas por eso, forma parte de mi comodidad al escribir._

_ A favor (o razones por las que uno o dos lectores, después de leer estas chorradas, querrán darle una oportunidad):_

_1-Actualización sostenida, porque no publico nada hasta tener el fic prácticamente terminado, y de hecho ya estoy escribiendo el último capítulo._

_2-Redacción aceptable (¡así que nadie me diga nada de los guiones, maldita sea!)._

_3-Finalización de la historia (por los motivos expuestos en el punto uno)._

_Ya, los dejo en paz. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**I**

**De repente eres otra persona**

* * *

Los días transcurrían apacibles en la villa Kokoyashi, tan apacibles que cada vez que recordaba sus viajes a bordo del Sunny le parecía estar repasando fotografías de un sueño que había tenido hace tiempo. Aunque en realidad no habían pasado más de un par de meses desde que volviera al East Blue.

Ni bien supo de su regreso, Nojiko acondicionó en su casa una amplia y luminosa estancia con el mobiliario y los enseres apropiados para una cartógrafa en actividad. Aquella mañana, las plumas estilográficas, los lápices, las reglas y los diversos planos yacían esparcidos descuidadamente por el suelo, pero Nami, recostada en el único sofá del cuarto colocado para su reposo, se sentía demasiado desanimada como para ponerse a ordenar.

En esos dos meses de rutina sedentaria y cotidianidad había logrado avanzar en su mapa del mundo mucho mejor sin duda que si lo hubiera hecho en un periodo similar a bordo del Sunny. Allí siempre se le hacía difícil dedicarle el tiempo adecuado al proyecto, pues además debía cumplir con otras funciones que, en ocasiones, se volvían más relevantes y no podía desentenderse de ellas. No era que se quejara, desde luego, pero notaba la diferencia.

De todas formas echaba de menos a sus amigos. Somnolienta, evocó un día en particular, el día anterior a la separación. Luffy los había convocado para transmitirles una importante decisión y la mayor parte de la tripulación –no todos- se reunieron en torno a él para recibir la inesperada orden de regresar a sus respectivos hogares durante una temporada. Viniendo del propio Luffy, tan afecto al vínculo con sus nakamas, la novedad les resultó de lo más inverosímil.

Sin embargo, dados los últimos acontecimientos, tampoco los sorprendió demasiado. Nami aún podía recordar, divertida, el aturdimiento inicial y la contrapartida de los gestos de comprensión que le siguieron de inmediato, como si en el fondo se lo hubiesen temido. Hasta para ella era evidente que el asunto decantaría en ello.

No les tomó más que unos instantes salir del estupor y entender las verdaderas intenciones del capitán. Quien más quien menos, casi todos los integrantes de la tripulación habían alcanzado sus sueños o estaban en vías de completarlos, por lo que nadie tuvo motivos para oponerse, ni siquiera ella. Pero aún había alguien que no lo había conseguido, y por ese alguien Luffy había tomado aquella decisión.

Al pensar en él Nami se removió. Recordó su adusto silencio, su apartamiento del grupo, su falta de interés en la deliberación posterior. No manifestó ninguna clase de emoción ante la perspectiva de separarse de sus compañeros, sino que más bien se había mantenido impasible, ajeno a todo. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Los echaría de menos como ella ya había empezado a hacer, o se sentiría mejor a solas? Nami en verdad hubiese querido saberlo.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sustrajeron de esas cavilaciones. Era Nojiko que traía una charola con viandas.

-Vaya cartógrafa responsable que estás hecha –ironizó al verla tumbada. Luego echó un vistazo alrededor, indecisa acerca de dónde depositar el almuerzo-. ¿No piensas ordenar un poco?

-Cuando me despabile –balbuceó Nami con la boca pegada a un cojín.

-Deberías empezar a hacerlo ahora –la reprendió Nojiko, que después de dejar la bandeja en cualquier parte se puso a recoger algunos de los esbozos desperdigados por el suelo-, estás tan distraída que ni siquiera has advertido el alboroto que viene del muelle.

-¿Qué alboroto?

-El que suele hacer tu capitán cada vez que llega a una isla.

Nami se irguió como un resorte.

-¿Luffy? ¿Estás diciendo que vino el Sunny?

-Eso mismo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? –empezó a preguntar Nami, atolondrada, tratando de sacudirse la modorra mientras buscaba entre los planos caídos sus zapatos.

Nojiko sonrió, compadeciéndola un poco. Habían pasado ya varios años desde que se uniera a los Mugiwara, pero parecía que todavía se negaba a crecer en ciertos aspectos, sobre todo en esos que la mirada social juzgaba dignos de reproche en una mujer de su edad. Sin embargo, Nojiko abrigaba la esperanza de que para una mirada diferente pudieran resultar encantadores.

-Aquí hay uno –le dijo, lanzándole el zapato cuyo tacón había asomado por debajo del sofá.

-Qué haría yo sin ti –le agradeció Nami, que pronto encontró el otro, se calzó con premura y salió disparada de la habitación.

-o-

En el sencillo atracadero, la imponente arboladura del Thousand Sunny se recortaba contra el cielo y destacaba entre las demás embarcaciones, iluminándolo y alborotándolo todo con su sola presencia. Si con su vista no se convencía, con la batahola que solía generarse a su alrededor sería más que suficiente para que el observador poco avezado caiga en la cuenta de que los Mugiwara habían llegado a la isla.

Como era habitual, muchos isleños se acercaron a saludar al Rey de los Piratas, no tanto por curiosidad sino por recordar aún con agradecimiento su intervención contra Arlong, por lo que el barullo y las manifestaciones de alegre bienvenida iban en aumento. A Nami le costó bastante avanzar entre la gente y hacerse ver por su capitán, quien se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para retribuir el reconocimiento.

Luffy no cambiaba. De pie sobre el mascarón de proa, saludaba con el brazo en alto y la sonrisa plena sin asombrarse nunca del afecto popular, aceptándolo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo para un pirata. Los Mugiwara se habían convertido en toda una celebridad, en figuras de leyenda para quienes se animaban a admirarlos y en enemigos declarados para los que pretendían superarlos. Para la Marina, en cambio, eran y seguirían siendo siempre un grupo de bandidos a los que debían perseguir.

-¡Luffy! –gritó Nami, saludando con el brazo en alto también.

-¡Nami! –le correspondió él, entusiasmado, al reconocerla.

Tuvo que pasar un buen rato antes de que la joven pudiese abordar, pues el continuo desfile de saludos y muestras de cariño para cada uno de los tripulantes demoraron el reencuentro. Luffy descendió del barco a su estilo y retribuyó cada gesto de amistad con inquebrantable regocijo, mientras Nami lo observaba con paciencia y emoción. Sólo en ese momento comprendió cuánto los había añorado y cuántas ganas tenía de volver a navegar con ellos.

Una vez a bordo saludó con incontenible alegría al resto de sus compañeros –no a todos, había algunas ausencias-, quienes ya habían sido recogidos por el Sunny durante las semanas previas. Brook, Robin, Franky, Nami abrazó a cada uno y los interrogó con asombro, pues no había recibido ningún mensaje que la pusiera sobre aviso de la reunión. De todas formas se sentía tan feliz con la sorpresa de su llegada que finalmente poco le importó lo inopinado del encuentro.

Luego se congregaron en la cocina intercambiando pequeñas novedades y las bromas habituales. Nami se sentía tan dichosa y satisfecha de estar allí entre ellos que los dos meses transcurridos le parecieron un parpadeo. Minutos después, superado el primer momento de algarabía y brindis, examinó con extrañeza la austeridad de los platos dispuestos sobre la mesa, la prueba fehaciente de la ausencia del cocinero.

-¿Por qué no está Sanji? –preguntó.

Entonces el entusiasmo se cortó. Algunos agacharon la mirada, pesarosos, mientras que otros la desviaban. Luffy tenía un mohín en el rostro, una mezcla de preocupación y disgusto que orientó los pensamientos de Nami en la dirección debida: Sanji permanecía en el North Blue seguramente con el mismo estado de ánimo de la última vez.

-No ha logrado reponerse –concluyó ella sin que nadie dijera nada-. El muy idiota.

-Es por eso que debíamos reunirnos de nuevo –dijo Luffy-, mi plan no funcionó.

-¿Quieres que vayamos todos juntos a buscarlo?

-No, todos no, ya lo hemos intentado y Sanji se negó.

Sus compañeros la pusieron al tanto de la situación. El Sunny ya había pasado por la isla donde Sanji residía, pero el cocinero, sin importar quién o qué le dijeran ni la amabilidad, brutalidad o artimaña de los procedimientos empleados, no se dejó convencer de volver con ellos. Además, lo habían encontrado en un estado bastante lamentable.

-El muy idiota –repitió Nami.

-Pensé que dándonos un tiempo de descanso serviría para que se repusiera, pero parece que no fue suficiente –rezongó Luffy mientras se hurgaba la nariz con malhumor. Luego, mirándola directo a los ojos, añadió-: Necesito a Sanji, Nami.

La navegante le sostuvo la mirada con la misma resolución.

-Por supuesto que lo necesitamos –aseveró.

-El barco no es lo mismo sin él.

-No, claro que no es lo mismo.

-Ni la comida.

-Lo he notado.

-Por eso quiero que me lo traigas.

-Por eso yo te lo trae… _¿Qué?_ –chilló ella.

-¡Quiero que me traigas a Sanji, Nami!

La navegante se quedó estupefacta. Semejante pedido le sonó tan infantil como inaudito, y tan inesperado como irracional. Lo miró pasmada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Porque lo conocía bien sabía que el tipo no estaba bromeando y que le estaba endilgando el fardo sin asco ni culpa.

-¿Se puede saber qué condenado bicho te picó, pequeño descarado? –lo increpó indignada.

-¡Quiero que me traigas a Sanji! –porfió él chillando tan fuerte como ella.

-¡Y yo quiero que me traigas todo el oro del mundo!

-¡Quiero a Sanji!

-¡Yo también quiero a Sanji, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no lo queremos todos? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la única que te lo traiga?

-¡Porque eres mujer y a él le gustan!

Nami cerró los puños para contener su creciente irritación.

-¿Y crees que ése es motivo suficiente, estúpido?

-Por supuesto que sí, ya lo conoces, ¡así que tráemelo!

La chica no lo podía creer. El sutil intercambio de pareceres se prolongó al menos una hora más, el plan de Luffy consistía básicamente en que Nami se mudara con Sanji el tiempo que hiciese falta para ayudarlo a superar el mal rato y para convencerlo de reintegrarse a la tripulación, mientras que la postura de Nami se resumía en ir todos juntos porque "por qué demonios tendría que ir ella sola a convivir con un pirata deprimido." Luego señaló que "no era su única compañera", que "era Chopper el más indicado para curarlo" y que, en definitiva, "Luffy sacaba a relucir mejor que nadie los principios de la amistad", por lo que no veía dónde radicaba la diferencia.

Desde luego, Luffy no se quedó atrás a la hora de contraatacar con sus razones. Cuestiones tales como la fuerza de las piernas de Sanji, lo raro que se sentía navegar sin él, cuánto añoraba verlo por allí derramando sangre por la nariz canturreando _¡Mellorine!, _fueron invocadas a voz en cuello para su consideración, y por último, aunque no menos importante, el indiscutible, incuestionable e irrebatible argumento de que tenía tanta hambre que sería capaz de comerse una docena de reyes marinos crudos. Para la completa indignación de Nami, los demás lo secundaron.

La navegante se salía de las casillas. ¿Cómo justificaban esas absurdas razones el que fuese ella la elegida para la misión? Sus amigos eran demasiado. Por fin comprendía la sorpresiva llegada del barco, podía percibir claramente la manera como se complotaban. De añorarlos pasó a resentirse, pues sabía que llevaba las de perder. Luffy podía ser simple e infantil, pero su voluntad era indoblegable.

-¿Y cómo crees que podré convencerlo yo sola? ¿Acaso piensas que soy la diosa salvadora de las almas perdidas?

-Pienso que te las apañarás.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes para decir?

-¡Tráeme a Sanji!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Tráeme a Sanji!

-¿Es que nunca escuchas? Yo no puedo traerte a Sanji, Luffy, ¡no puedo!

-Claro que puedes. Puedes y lo harás.

Esta vez Luffy fue terminante. Después de tan ruidosa y pueril discusión, el súbito silencio que le siguió fue todavía más contundente. Aun así, recordando los motivos por los cuales se hallaban en esa situación, no pudieron evitar sumergirse en la melancolía. El pensamiento se les fue por el mismo derrotero, pero cada cual experimentó la pena como pudo y luego la superó a su modo. El capitán, como de costumbre, fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, Nami –aseveró con firmeza.

La joven fijó la vista en el vacío, ceñuda. Sí, llevaba las de perder. Las órdenes de un capitán eran absolutas, había dicho Zoro alguna vez, y aunque nunca las enunciase de ese modo y con esa intención, cuando Luffy le pedía algo a alguien era porque estaba convencido de que esa persona lo haría, no por cumplir, sino porque podía hacerlo.

Los demás aguardaban su respuesta, expectantes. Luffy seguía encarándola con resolución, la fe depositada nuevamente en uno de sus nakamas. Ella ni siquiera era su primero de a bordo, apenas era la navegante y quien administraba la economía de la embarcación, roles importantes sin duda, pero que no incluían el mando sobre los demás… excepto cuando dilapidaban el dinero y se comportaban como idiotas, claro, pero siempre era Luffy quien se encargaba de afianzar la moral del grupo y de señalarles la dirección. Nami, al igual que el resto, simplemente lo seguía.

Pero de repente se lo confiaba a ella. Allí todos sabían que el problema de Sanji nada tenía que ver con faldas o decepciones amorosas, que ahora las mujeres eran el menor de sus problemas, que sería difícil vulnerar las murallas que había construido a su alrededor. No obstante, por alguna misteriosa razón, su capitán creía que ella podría hacerlo.

Nami volvió a pensarlo. Después, entre malhumorada y resignada, exhaló un profundo suspiro de aceptación.

-De todas formas hacía tiempo que me preguntaba cómo se encontraría. Iré, iré al rescate de ese cocinero idiota.

La gran sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en el rostro de Luffy terminó de darle la seguridad, el aliento y el optimismo que necesitaba.

-o-

Así, al día siguiente de su arribo, el Sunny volvió a zarpar. Aunque lo hubiesen querido no podían quedarse más tiempo, pues el Rey de los Piratas debía permanecer activo si quería conservar esa posición tan codiciada. Además, les urgía completar el grupo con el integrante que faltaba.

Nami había tenido razón, cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para el encargo de persuadir al nakama descarriado, pero Luffy intuía que a esas alturas de sus peripecias debía optar por alguien que fuese realmente especial para el cocinero, y ese alguien era Nami. Pero lo que Luffy vislumbraba de forma instintiva era muy diferente de lo que ella pensaba.

Para la joven partir con rumbo al North Blue en busca de su compañero constituía nada más que una misión. Una muy particular, sin duda, una que requeriría de sus cualidades humanas más que de sus dotes femeninas, y una de importancia porque se trataba de un amigo. Aun así, mientras empacaba, se preguntó por qué se habían empecinado tanto con la idea de que fuese ella, y no le quedó más remedio que confiar una vez más en la intuición de su capitán.

Se despidió de su hermana con sencillez. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo estaría ausente esta vez, por lo que coincidieron en un saludo cotidiano tal y como si fuesen a verse a la mañana siguiente. Nada de lágrimas ni deseos de éxito, pues ya habían encontrado lo que buscaban, tan sólo un escueto "buena suerte" para el viaje y el anhelo interior de que la otra siga con bien hasta que llegue el momento de reencontrarse.

Y partieron. El Sunny, majestuoso y vivaz, avanzó sobre el mar en calma con viento a favor, por lo que el derrotero transcurrió sin mayores percances. Excepto, claro, por alguna que otra insinuación tradicional.

-Nami-san, ¿serías tan amable de mostrarme tus bragas antes de comprometerte con Sanji?

La chica, que bebía un refresco, casi se atragantó. No por el conocido pedido de su esquelético nakama, por supuesto, sino por la frase que le siguió.

-¡Quién dijo que me comprometería con Sanji! –chilló.

-Pues a todas luces eso es lo que parece –comentó el músico.

-Pues a todas luces eres un idiota, Brook. Y que ni se les ocurra chismorrear sobre eso.

Algunos días después se abrió ante ellos el viejo y conocido North Blue y entonces olvidaron las bromas para regocijarse con la sola idea de recuperar a su esquivo compañero. Pronto avistaron la isla donde residía y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos anclaron en el único muelle que se alargaba sobre el mar.

Nami descendió y atrás suyo fueron prolijamente apilados los grandes baúles cargados con sus enseres de cartografía y sus atestadas maletas con ropa. El equipaje de una mujer en ocasiones desconoce el final. Sin embargo lo más importante, la mitad de la Vivre Card que les permitiría reunirse una vez que finalice su tarea, se hallaba consigo.

Echó un ligero vistazo a la isla. Poca gente, pocas casas, poco ruido. Nami empezó a arrepentirse de haberse dejado convencer.

Luffy tuvo que estirar los brazos para mover algunos de los bártulos y tenerla a la vista.

-Oye, Nami, ¡no vuelvas a menos que Sanji regrese contigo!

Nami lo miró con irritación.

-¿Te parece que esa es forma de despedirte, zoquete?

-¡Y recuerda que nunca debes alejarte de él! Sanji es demasiado sensible, ¡así que sé buena y no hagas nada que lo entristezca aún más!

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro? –lo amonestó ella con los puños apretados, sonrojándose a su pesar.

-Si no puedes tú no puede nadie, Nami, ¡haz lo que te digo!

Algunos isleños que estaban pescando, ajenos a la identidad de los visitantes, se voltearon para verlos con curiosidad.

-Maldita sea –masculló Nami, avergonzada. Su capitán no tenía remedio, ni decoro-. Ya entendí, demonios, ¡ya entendí! ¡Ahora vete de una buena vez! –optó por decirle sin responder más a sus fraternales consejos.

El resto de los Mugiwara la alentó también desde la cubierta para aumentar su bochorno. _Como se nota que no son ustedes los que deben quedarse_, pensó. Después la saludaron con la mano y, mientras les correspondía, Nami sintió que su voluntad flaqueaba de nuevo. Hubiese querido subir al barco e ir adonde ellos fuesen, pero ya era tarde para renunciar. Y no sería quien era si lo hacía. Además, le guste o no, Sanji estaba de por medio.

Hasta que el Sunny no fue más que una pequeña embarcación en el horizonte, la joven no se movió. Después, resignada a su destino, procedió a taconear en dirección a la isla, donde encontró algunos hombres dispuestos a ayudarle con el equipaje a cambio de unas monedas. Por suerte para ellos, Nami se sentía demasiado fastidiada para ponerse a regatear.

Así, bajo el exiguo sol del atardecer, la joven avanzó por la calle principal del único y reducido asentamiento urbano seguida de sus improvisados y esforzados lacayos, despertando la curiosidad de los escasos residentes. La isla era tan pequeña y se encontraba tan aislada que eran raras las personas que decidían quedarse a vivir allí, aunque aún eran más raras las que decidían visitarla. La visión de aquella voluptuosa mujer y su sobrecargado séquito les pareció la cosa más inusual que hubiesen visto en los últimos meses.

Nami los ignoró, ya bastante tenía con su misión. Según las indicaciones que le habían dado, la casa donde Sanji se había instalado se encontraba al final de aquella calle y era la más alejada de la villa, por lo que sólo se concentró en encontrarla lo antes posible. _No pudiste haber elegido un mejor lugar para recluirte, Sanji-kun, o para esconderte. Maldita sea_.

Algo más de media hora de camino le llevó hallar el lugar, y cuando llegó ya había oscurecido. Se detuvo a cierta distancia para observar mejor el edificio, una construcción de dos plantas con las paredes descascaradas, ventanas desde cuyo interior no emanaba ninguna luz y un descuidado y extenso jardín. Nami meneó la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de nuevo antes de empezar. Le bastó con ese desolado panorama para presentir lo complicado de la situación.

Pero todavía le quedaba por ver lo mejor. Cuando se repuso de la primera e ingrata impresión, les indicó a los hombres un lugar junto a la puerta delantera donde dejar el equipaje. La casa no contaba siquiera con una galería exterior, por lo que todo quedó a la intemperie. Nami mascullaba maldiciones mientras les pagaba y pensaba en un modo de hacer notar su presencia.

Empezó por llamar a la puerta. Podría haber llamado dando voces, pero el pudor de que algún morador pasara por allí y la viera en esa tesitura la contuvo. Nami sólo golpeó, al principio con discreción, luego con premura y al final con verdadero ahínco, pero nadie daba señales de vida ni de darse por enterado de su visita, aunque ella podía jurar que el tipo estaba adentro. _Maldición Sanji-kun, ¿no podrías salir a recibirme? Esta me la pagarás._

Haciendo acopio de paciencia, resoplando, golpeó una vez más. Nada. Después, más decidida, probó con el pestillo de la puerta por si se encontraba destrabado, sin éxito. Luego, irritada, dio un rodeo para averiguar si había otro modo de entrar, hasta que halló una puerta en la parte de atrás. Con menos escrúpulos que antes, se lanzó sobre ella.

La puerta estaba sin llave, por lo que ante el ímpetu de su arremetida se abrió con violencia y ella ingresó de súbito en la oscuridad hasta chocar la cabeza con lo que supuso sería la lámpara del techo. Al principio permaneció estática tratando de sobreponerse y de acostumbrarse a la falta de luz, además de frotarse la zona dañada, y luego decidió adentrarse en aquella zona desconocida para buscar al imbécil que desde tan temprano la ponía en apuros. _Ya verás cuando te atrape, cocinero de pacotilla._

Una vez que se habituó a la penumbra de la casa, distinguió algunos rastros de luz provenientes de unas velas que ardían esparcidas por el piso. Nami hizo un mohín. Atravesó una estancia, luego otra y luego otra sin poder distinguir qué cosa era qué cosa, pero demasiado malhumorada como para examinarlas mejor. Al diablo con la decoración interior, sólo quería encontrar a Sanji para echarle las manos al cuello.

-¡Sanji-kun! –llamó, porque ya iba siendo hora de que el truhán apareciera.

Repitió el llamado algunas veces más sin recibir respuesta alguna, hasta que por fin distinguió que había llegado a la sala. Allí había un poco más de luz y giró lentamente sobre sí misma para abarcar mejor el panorama. De pronto captaron su atención unas imprecisas formas ondulantes y unos murmullos ahogados seguidos de animación, como si hubiera varias personas revolviéndose en el suelo.

Nami se quedó boquiabierta. En un rincón, efectivamente, unas figuras humanas recostadas y pegadas unas a otras se removían dormitando y, con el movimiento, algunas botellas vacías se alejaron rodando. Eran mujeres semidesnudas. Estaba oscuro, las velas apenas ayudaban pero ella estaba ciento por ciento segura de lo que veía, ¡eran mujeres semidesnudas! No lo podía creer.

Y entre esas sinuosas y enmarañadas formas femeninas, sobresalía una figura quejosa, difusa y somnolienta cuyos descuidados mechones rubios aparecían pegoteados contra la piel del rostro. La navegante se quedó de piedra.

-¡Sanji-kun! –chilló con espanto al verlo en esas fachas. Afortunadamente, al menos él estaba vestido, aunque había que ver de qué modo.

El interpelado apenas se removió. Luego, confuso, levantó el ceñudo y soñoliento rostro hacia ella, la miró, murmuró algo ininteligible, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer otra vez sobre la espalda desnuda donde reposaba. Nami, furiosa, se cruzó de brazos y midió el tiempo golpeteando con su zapato. Entonces el otro, que había llegado a percibir algo familiar, volvió a levantar el rostro para mirarla entre las brumas de la borrachera.

A Sanji se le partía la cabeza de dolor, sentía la boca reseca, el estómago revuelto y lo carcomían unas ganas terribles de fumar. Aun así logró entrever, comprender y registrar por fin la figura de su querida Nami de pie frente a él, sólo que al principio creyó que se trataba de una jugarreta de su imaginación. Pero los cinco sentidos de un pirata no se oxidan fácilmente, ni con alcohol ni con prostitutas, ni siquiera con una depresión devoradora.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista lo comprobó. Era Nami, Nami en persona, la bella y enfurecida Nami. _Demonios, Nami-san, ¿qué haces aquí?_

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer allí justo en ese momento? ¿A qué clase de retorcida divinidad le debía el milagro? Y su culposa contrariedad nada tenía que ver con ser pillado sobre un colchón de mujeres desnudas.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma… y huele al condenado de Luffy._

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Sanji se sacudió los pensamientos, los sentimientos y el sopor. Luchó contra los molestos remanentes de la ebriedad, con la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y contra sí mismo para levantarse de ese inconveniente revoltijo humano.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta colocarse, tambaleante, frente a ella. Luego, al percatarse, acomodó con torpeza las desajustadas prendas de su atuendo y extendió los brazos a los lados para celebrar su aparición.

-¡Nami-swan! –exclamó según su estilo.

Nami no lograba salir del estupor.

-Sa… Sa… -balbuceó, atónita con el prospecto de hombre que tenía enfrente.

No siempre usaba traje, pero siempre había sido prolijo, limpio y elegante. Lo que vio ahora fue a un joven de cabello crecido y revuelto con el rostro ensombrecido por una barba de días y vestido con una camisa blanca gastada desabrochada a medias colocada dentro del pantalón. Éste, ajustado, negro y sucio, remarcaba su figura y se extendía hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, donde asomaban unas altas botas negras de cuero. Y, para rematar, una serie de pequeñas argollas de oro se destacaban en sus orejas.

Sólo le faltaban la pata de palo y el perico en el hombro para convertirse en un cliché. Nami retrocedió unos pasos por si al personaje se le antojaba abrazarla, volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo y luego reincidió en pensar muy seriamente en renunciar a su misión.

-Te ves… te ves…

-¿Más atractivo que nunca? -Sanji sonrió vagamente mientras luchaba por encender el cigarrillo que se había llevado a la boca-. ¿Por fin te enamorarás de mí, Nami-san?

Como toda respuesta, Nami lo miró con una curiosa mezcla de horror y encono. A favor: acababa de darse por enterada del verdadero estado del tipo después de dos meses de preocupación e incertidumbre. En contra: definitivamente ése no era el Sanji que conocía.

En ese momento, se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen del mañoso de su capitán. Él ya se había encontrado con ese panorama y el muy ladino la había elegido para remediarlo. Y aunque Luffy haya demostrado con eso cuánta confianza le tenía, se le había escapado un pequeño detalle: era _ella_ la que carecía de confianza para manejar semejante situación.

Sanji la observaba sonriente e inseguro sobre sus pies. Nami apretó los labios, fastidiada y a la vez condolida por el aspecto de su compañero. _Maldito Luffy, maldito Sanji y maldito…_

Pero nada lograría con maldecir. Por alguna clase de razón ella había quedado enredada en esa nefasta cadena de piratas insensatos y ya no podría desentenderse, nunca, mucho menos después de toparse con semejante cuadro de desidia. Uno era su capitán y había confiado en ella; el otro era uno de sus mejores amigos, siempre la había cuidado y ahora la necesitaba más que nadie; en cuanto al otro…

El otro ya no estaba ni estaría con ellos. El otro era uno que se les quedó en el camino, porque ni siquiera unos piratas tan temerarios como los Mugiwara eran inmortales. El otro era el que dolía, el que cada uno evocaba a su manera, el que los hacía sonreír a pesar de todo y el que los impelía a seguir adelante.

Y también era la causa de que Sanji se hallase al borde del abismo.


	2. Y ahora tendré que adaptarme

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Espero que la continuación les agrade. Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**II**

**Y ahora tendré que adaptarme**

* * *

En el último tiempo a bordo del Sunny, después de que uno de sus tripulantes dejara la vida por el bien del resto, Sanji se había sentido atrapado. El recuerdo de aquel fatídico desenlace, el modo como se había producido y su propio papel en la historia lo fueron carcomiendo desde adentro, poco a poco, hasta agrietar su voluntad.

Tratándose de un Mugiwara podría juzgarse inverosímil, porque si hay una cualidad que los hace destacar en el mundo de la piratería es la de su perseverancia y firmeza de espíritu. Sin embargo, en Sanji el desaliento obró tan sigilosamente que ni siquiera él mismo fue conciente de su tristeza hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde incluso para negarla.

De pronto un día comprendió que se levantaba de la cama sin ganas, que cocinaba sin ganas, que departía con sus compañeros sin ganas. Los demás se reponían de la pérdida pero él, jornada tras jornada, se sentía cada vez más desanimado, desinteresado, vacío. Y para peor, su trastornada mente le traía una y otra vez la imagen de su nakama caído.

Sus amigos no tardaron mucho en advertir el cambio: su creciente apatía, su silencio, su esquiva actitud. Sabían que por haber estado involucrado sus heridas quizá tardarían más en sanar, pero siempre guardaron la esperanza de que con el tiempo se reacomodaría a la nueva realidad. No obstante, mientras cada uno de ellos atravesaba el duelo como mejor podía, él se empacaba en la inconformidad; y mientras los otros alcanzaban a superar la pena, melancólicos pero agradecidos, él permanecía estancado en el dolor.

Todos en algún momento necesitaron aislarse en sus respectivos espacios personales: Robin se refugió en sus libros, Nami en sus mapas, Chopper en sus estudios… Luffy, sin ir más lejos, tardó una semana completa en salir de su camarote y, cuando lo hizo, el apetito descomunal con el que atacó la nevera fue la señal definitiva para dejar de lamentarse. Pero el cocinero se resistió a darse por enterado.

Le parecía una cruenta burla del destino el que aun después de haber alcanzado algunas de sus metas, o de estar en proceso de lograrlas, aun después de que Luffy se convirtiese en el Rey de los Piratas, les aguardara del otro lado el sacrificio, un sacrificio que tendría que haber sido el suyo y eso lo llenaba de rabia. El tiempo giraba caprichosamente sobre sí mismo.

Dadas así las cosas, Luffy, que siempre parecía el más distraído, fue el primero en tomar una decisión al advertir el sombrío estado de ánimo en el que se hallaba su compañero. Intentó, como de costumbre, transmitirle optimismo y energía, pero fue en vano. Además, de sobra sabía él que ante ciertas pérdidas ese tipo de apoyo no siempre resultaba efectivo, entonces lo pensó mejor, los reunió y les pidió que por un tiempo regresaran a sus hogares. Sanji ni siquiera pestañeó.

Desandar los derroteros del Nuevo Mundo y del Grand Line, por alguna razón, nunca era tan complicado como recorrerlos de ida, por lo que en pocas semanas cada Mugiwara fue llevado a su lugar de origen. Franky se quedaría a cargo del barco y aguardaría las indicaciones del capitán en Water 7 para recogerlos de nuevo.

Cuando le llegó el turno en la distribución, el cocinero esperó a que apareciera la primera isla ordinaria en el horizonte del North Blue para indicarles a sus amigos que se quedaría allí. El Sunny navegaba rumbo al Baratie, pero nadie osó cuestionar esa repentina desviación de los planes. Sanji desembarcó, se instaló en la casa más apartada del reducido núcleo urbano y no se volvió a saber de él hasta que dos meses más tarde fueron a recogerlo y se encontraron con el deplorable panorama de su desidia.

Fue entonces cuando a Luffy se le ocurrió darle un nuevo objetivo.

-o-

-No puedo creerlo –se indignó Nami.

-No esperaba que vinieras, Nami-san –se justificó Sanji.

-¡Mira el estado en que estás!

-Es porque bebí demasiado.

-Y esas… mujeres… ¡desnudas!

Sanji les echó un vistazo.

-La mejor compañía de un pirata –murmuró en tono sentencioso.

La joven lo encaró con el ceño fruncido, airada. Como si con eso bastara para justificarse. Lo siguió con la vista mientras el tipo iba hacia ellas, removía sus cuerpos adormilados y les pedía con delicadeza que se vistan y se retiren, pues tenía visitas. Nami ya no sabía si mostrarse indignada, enojada, escandalizada o superada ante la insólita situación.

Sanji, en tanto, mascullaba maldiciones. Maldijo con tibieza a Nami por llegar así, tan bella pero inesperadamente, y luego maldijo con ahínco a Luffy, porque entreveía su caprichoso designio detrás. Después se maldijo a sí mismo y, de paso, a todo el malintencionado universo por haberse complotado en su contra.

Las jóvenes, entre somnolientas y disgustadas, procedieron a cubrirse con los sugestivos atavíos propios de su oficio, refunfuñando infantilmente al ser despedidas de esa manera. A causa del desorden y la oscuridad, a veces se les hacía difícil encontrar algunas de las prendas, entonces Sanji, caballero nato, procedía a compensar el mal rato localizándolas por ellas.

Al verlo, Nami puso los ojos en blanco. Luego, incómoda, prefirió esperar a que su amigo se libere de la compañía en la estancia contigua, tan mal iluminada como el resto de las habitaciones. Una vez allí exhaló el aire que sin darse cuenta había contenido, molesta y ofendida por la escena encontrada. Ese hombre ya no era Sanji, era un completo extraño. Y ella tendría que lidiar con él.

Que el diablo se la lleve si sabía cómo hacerlo. Había ido hasta allí con sus mapas, su coraje y la confianza ajena depositada sobre los hombros para ocuparse de un amigo que estaba más cerca de la imagen del pirata trasnochado que la del idealista tenaz que supo ser en el pasado. La cosa se había complicado, nadie había tenido la deferencia de prevenirla y ahora estaba allí, sola y a su suerte. ¿Qué podía hacer ella con ese Sanji desconocido?

-¿Ya no te basta con pregonarlo, tienes que convertirte en un pervertido de veras? –le reclamó cuando el cocinero vino a buscarla-. ¿Qué son esas fachas? ¿Cuándo piensas afeitarte? ¿Cuántas horas llevas durmiendo? ¿Qué demonios pasa con la iluminación en esta casa?

Sanji encendió una lámpara de queroseno que halló tirada en cualquier parte y por fin hubo luz de verdad, aunque tal vez hubiese sido mejor continuar en penumbras. Nami observó en derredor y descubrió que se hallaban en… un lugar que en otro tiempo pudo haber sido la cocina.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo en este sitio? –exclamó, tratando de no apoyarse mucho ni en los aparadores ni en las paredes. El estado de abandono y suciedad le arrancó una visible mueca de disgusto-. ¿Llamas hogar a esta pocilga?

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada –dijo Sanji con simpleza, un nuevo cigarrillo entre los labios y un breve encogimiento de hombros-. De haber sabido que vendrías, quizás…

No sabía qué más decir y la cara que puso Nami lo obligó a desistir de sus esfuerzos. Nada de lo que dijera lo excusaría.

Se sentía molesto por esa abrupta alteración de la rutina, en los meses transcurridos se había permitido el abandono y la tristeza y había vivido bastante bien con ello, acompañándolo todo con alcohol, cigarrillos y amores de alquiler. Pero hete aquí que de buenas a primeras aparecía Nami para recordarle quién era él en verdad, o quién había sido, y esas semanas monótonas vividas de noche y omitidas de día regodeándose en su miseria se transformaban de pronto en una estúpida ficción, porque la realidad era otra, siempre había sido otra.

En parte se alegraba de verla, en parte se odiaba a sí mismo y en parte quería mandar al infierno todo y continuar revolcándose en ese fango cuidadosamente cultivado para su satisfacción. Quién era él o quién había sido todavía estaba por verse, o le importaba un comino, así que hubiera sido mucho mejor contar con unos cuantos días más de licencia degradante y autoflagelante mientras lo resolvía. Pero con Nami allí ya no podría permitírselo.

_Maldito Luffy y sus ocurrencias._

-Qué, ¿no te agrada? –le preguntó luego al verle el disgusto pintado en la cara-. Así es la casa de cualquier hombre soltero, Nami-san.

-¡Cómo has podido vivir en este chiquero!

-Lo hubiera convertido en un palacio de haber sabido que vendrías.

-Luffy me pidió que viniera a buscarte –explicó ella, alejando con la mano a unos insectos que le rozaron la cara.

-Lo suponía.

-Nunca pensé que me encontraría con semejante cuadro –dijo Nami con enojo, aunque más calmada que antes-. ¿Cómo has hecho para llegar tan lejos?

-No hice nada en especial –repuso Sanji con una vaga sonrisa.

-Ni que lo digas –masculló Nami-. ¿Y qué es ese olor?

Sanji, reparando por fin en el detalle, entornó una ventana. El aire viciado del encierro se mezclaba con el hedor propio de los restos de comida abandonados en el aparador, la mesa y el piso de la cocina. Nami volvió a escandalizarse.

-¿Pero qué diablos?

Describir el grado de desidia en que se hallaba esa casa a Nami le hubiera insumido varias horas de plática con Robin. Sin poder contenerse más, tomó la lámpara y recorrió con desagradables resultados el resto de la planta baja y la planta superior, donde repitió el sondeo. En donde miraba había desorden, en donde pisaba había objetos que se hacían añicos bajo sus tacones y en donde sea que pasaba el dedo acopiaba suciedad.

El dictamen fue lapidario: o demolían esa casa para reconstruirla, o lisa y llanamente se mudaban de allí, porque de ninguna manera una dama como ella, que además venía de hacer un largo viaje, pasaría una sola noche en ese tugurio para cocineros deprimidos. Sanji, ajeno a su virulencia, no pudo menos que sonreír ante el inefable encanto que la chica desplegaba incluso con ese nivel de indignación.

-Si Nami-san me lo pide, de inmediato acondicionaré una habitación para ella y le prepararé un perfumado baño reparador –expresó con devoción.

-Nami-san te lo pide, pero dadas las circunstancias desconfía de tu capacidad para conseguirlo.

-¡Nunca debes subestimar la determinación de un hombre enamorado! –repuso él, atolondrado, y echó a correr para cumplir con su promesa.

-¡No, Sanji-kun, no quiero quedarme aquí!

-Pues a esta hora de la noche no encontrarás otro lugar –se oyó de lejos-. ¡Y un caballero jamás permitiría que su amada se marche en estas condiciones!

Nami se golpeó la frente con la mano, superada por la situación. A favor: al menos conservaba lo cursi, un Sanji conocido para ella. En contra: ya tenía demasiadas cosas con qué lidiar como para sumar sus tradicionales exabruptos amorosos.

Unos veinte minutos después Sanji la condujo hasta uno de los cuartos de la planta alta donde ya había acomodado la mayor parte de su equipaje. La habitación era pequeña, pero al menos se veía limpia y ordenada, así como el cuarto de baño. Esa célere predisposición hacia ella también le resultó familiar, y por un momento hizo a un lado el enojo para mirarlo con suavidad.

-Ahora sí eres tú.

Sanji sonrió levemente, encendió otro cigarrillo y le dio una profunda pitada antes de responder.

-Todavía no lo sé, Nami-san –murmuró-, todavía no lo sé. Pero me alegra mucho que estés aquí.

-o-

Después del baño y de un sueño reconfortante, Nami abrió los ojos en ese cuarto extraño casi olvidada del lugar donde estaba, hasta que algunas anomalías de la improvisada decoración le recordaron lo acontecido y suspiró con resignación. Había venido a buscar a un pirata quebrado, dolido y desaliñado, un pirata que se parecía a un viejo amigo al que debía restituir. _Ojalá hubiese sido sólo una pesadilla… pero aquí estoy. Me pregunto por qué diablos me tocó a mí._

Suspiró de nuevo, refunfuñó, pataleó molesta, se estiró para desentumecerse y luego elevó la vista para advertir que entre las rendijas de la ventana se colaba gradualmente la blanquecina luz del amanecer. Era temprano. Se quedó en la cama unos minutos más remoloneando, hablando sola y contando distraídamente las largas grietas que se abrían en el techo, hasta que un poderoso estruendo y la sacudida subsecuente la sobresaltaron.

¿Acaso no había tenido suficiente con quedarse a dormir en una casa que más valía demolida que edificada? ¿Era _muy_ necesario tener que demostrarlo además con un bombardeo? ¿Y por qué había piratas adondequiera que iba?

Nami saltó de la cama chillando y comenzó a vestirse con prisa. ¡Ni siquiera llevaba veinticuatro horas en ese lugar! Otro estruendo resonó a lo lejos e inmediatamente después los cimientos se sacudieron con mayor contundencia, por lo que tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta del baño para conservar el equilibrio. Por lo visto, todavía les costaba afinar la puntería.

-¡Sanji-kun! –exclamó bajando precipitadamente las escaleras.

Nami temía que el tipo estuviese dormitando la resaca tirado en cualquier parte. Recorrió los cuartos en medio de aquella salva de bombas mal calibradas aunque ensordecedoras, lo buscó llamándolo a gritos, pero no lo encontró. Recién entonces, en esa situación, las ansias asesinas que no la aquejaron la noche anterior la acometieron de pronto dibujando en su mente el rostro del cocinero que sería su víctima.

Salió de la casa y corrió en dirección al muelle como alma que lleva el diablo. Antes de llegar, no obstante, cuando la perspectiva de la irregular geografía de la isla se lo permitió, alcanzó a divisar el galeote pirata que los asediaba. ¿Quiénes eran y por qué bombardeaban la isla?

Sin embargo, por la trayectoria de las municiones, siempre lanzadas hacia el lugar de donde ella venía, sospechó que no se trataba de un asalto casual. Esos sujetos sabían de Sanji y hacia él iba dirigido el ataque, podía afirmarlo sin temor a equivocarse. ¿Pero por qué? ¿En qué líos se había metido el cocinero además de parrandear con mujerzuelas?

La navegante corrió hasta llegar a una elevación del terreno. Luego tomó el Clima Tact y empezó a maniobrar hasta formar la densa nube característica del Thunderbolt Tempo. Por último, buscó a Sanji con la mirada para asegurarse de no electrificarlo también si es que andaba cerca, aunque se lo mereciera. Después tuvo el buen tino de acordarse de los isleños, por lo que contuvo el gran nubarrón sobre su cabeza mientras repensaba la estrategia.

La gente hacía rato que había corrido a refugiarse del otro lado de la isla, habituada a aquellas nefastas y reiteradas visitas. Por fortuna esos piratas tenían una pésima puntería y acertaban sólo en los espacios abiertos, defecto que les dio tiempo más que suficiente para alejarse. Nami no vio a nadie que pudiese estar en peligro.

Luego alcanzó a divisar la figura de Sanji. Corría hacia el muelle desde una dirección diferente a la suya y esporádicamente se elevaba en el aire para devolver algunas de las pesadas balas de cañón con una patada formidable. Nami sonrió. Por un momento había olvidado la fuerza sobrehumana de su nakama.

Después de aventar una bala que terminó destrozando una parte del maderamen de estribor del galeote, Sanji se encontró con su mirada y se elevó en el aire en gesto triunfal.

-¿Has visto que le atiné al barco, Nami-san? –vociferó con infantil algarabía.

Nami sonrió con aprobación. Ya era la segunda vez que le advertía un rasgo familiar y, en medio del estruendo desmedido de aquel inopinado ataque, se sintió un poco más segura que cuando lo viera la noche anterior. Mientras algo del viejo Sanji permaneciese intacto, existía al menos una posibilidad de regresarlo con Luffy, por lo que decidió que de allí en más no se dejaría desalentar. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de un amigo.

Luego recordó la nube y la orientó en dirección al barco. A bordo, los numerosos tripulantes iban de un lado a otro como hormigas extraviadas, atareados en las reparaciones y en la asistencia de los cañones. _No tengo idea de quiénes son, pero se metieron con un Mugiwara_.

Con una nueva maniobra de la joven, la nube despidió un rayo fulminante que atravesó de parte a parte la embarcación, averiándola seriamente. Los piratas, sorprendidos, fueron expelidos hasta quedar desperdigados y maltrechos en el puente o en el agua a causa de la fuerza del impacto. Sanji, ya en el muelle, celebró con graciosos brincos la efectiva puntería de su compañera.

Mientras la nube se deshacía sobre sus cabezas, Nami corrió a su encuentro.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –le preguntó examinando con mayor detenimiento el inutilizado galeote.

-Amigos míos –informó Sanji, sarcástico.

-¿Amigos tuyos?

-Nami-san, cuando un hombre opta por una vida ermitaña debe socializar con ciertas personas si pretende obtener algunos beneficios –explicó él con filosofía-. Puede que algo de mí los haya molestado, u ofendido…

La navegante lo miró con desconfianza. Hizo caso omiso del tono indolente con el que respondió, aunque se interesó en el contenido. Quién sabe qué clase de vida estaba llevando para expresarse casi como un cretino.

Guardándose sus recelos, lo siguió hasta el muelle para ir al encuentro de algunos de los piratas que aún se mantenían en pie pese al destructivo rayo que les habían lanzado. Permaneció a un lado del pequeño grupo que se formó para escuchar el diálogo, extrañada de que pese a todo en verdad se conocieran. Y no demoró mucho en entender quiénes eran y por qué atacaban a Sanji.

Básicamente, les importaba un cuerno que fuese el cocinero del Rey de los Piratas, durante los últimos dos meses le habían estado vendiendo ron que ellos habían contrabandeado, por lo que perdían la paciencia fácilmente cuando Sanji se demoraba en el pago. Nami no podía creerlo, ¡era lo único que le faltaba para transformarse en un pirata de novelas de aventuras!

En determinado punto de la conversación, como es lógico, las voces se elevaron y la joven, muy a regañadientes, tuvo que intervenir. Por suerte llevaba efectivo, por lo que se apresuró a sufragar la deuda antes de que la disputa pasara a mayores. Algunos de los isleños, al notar el cese del bombardeo, se habían aventurado hasta el muelle y ahora los observaban con gran curiosidad.

Nami se sintió avergonzada, además de terriblemente fastidiada por la inesperada merma de su preciado peculio. Los escasos puntos que Sanji había ganado con sus juguetonas demostraciones de galán enamorado los perdió de modo terminante a causa del vicio recientemente desarrollado. Abonó con rapidez la suma debida y luego acarreó consigo al todavía exacerbado cocinero de regreso a su casa, amenazándolo con atroces desquites si no le devolvía el dinero.

-o-

Una vez allí, ubicados en la sala, Nami lo increpó con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Licor de contrabando? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo con tu vida?

Sanji intentó prender la colilla que se le había apagado, sin éxito. Se sentía un tonto de primera categoría, un imbécil, le dolía que Nami lo viese en esas circunstancias y luchaba contra sí mismo denodadamente para estar a la altura, o al menos para no caer más bajo delante de ella. Aun así, llevaba las de perder.

-Un trago no le ha hecho mal a nadie.

-¿Un trago? ¿Estás bromeando? –Nami volvió a sentirse al borde de la indignación, no sólo por el cinismo de la respuesta sino también por la indolencia con la que le habló. Sanji no era así-. ¡Esos tipos casi revientan esta casa conmigo adentro de no ser por la pésima puntería que tenían!

-"Piratas Mala-puntería", así es como deberían llamarse –masculló Sanji, irritado con las cerillas que se negaban a otorgarle la sencilla satisfacción de una pitada-. Un buen nombre para sujetos inoportunos, maldita sea.

Nami lo observó entre fastidiada e incrédula. Era como haber retrocedido veinte casillas en el tablero. Otra vez ese extraño, otra vez ese Sanji completamente desconocido, oscuro, un Sanji al que no sabía por dónde abordar.

-Te desconozco, Sanji-kun.

El aludido levantó la vista hacia ella renunciando al cigarrillo. Le sonrió cariñosamente, aunque Nami no vio alegría en el único ojo que asomaba detrás de su descuidado flequillo.

-Soy el mismo, sólo que de un modo… diferente –señaló por lo bajo. _Pudo ser peor, Nami-san, te lo puedo asegurar. Gracias al cielo te has ahorrado otro tipo de disgustos._

-Estás tan deprimido que ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti mismo –repuso ella-, ni puedes razonar con claridad. Luffy no me envió aquí para obrar como una madre, Sanji-kun, ni pienso hacerlo.

-Luffy exagera.

-Está preocupado por ti, al igual que todos.

Sanji sonrió de nuevo y con mayor luminosidad.

-¿Nami-san y Robin-chan están preocupadas por mí? –exclamó con ilusión.

-Nami-san, Robin-chan y todos los demás –le dijo ella con fastidio-. ¿Te imaginas qué diría él si te viera en este estado? Aunque ya no esté entre nosotros, ¿cómo puedes actuar así?

Una nube pasó por la mirada de Sanji, y su sonrisa vaciló. Nami se mordió el labio, apenada por haber tocado tan súbitamente ese espinoso tema. Si le surgió plantear el asunto de ese modo era porque de eso, efectivamente, se trataba.

El cocinero guardó silencio, retraído, y ella no quiso retroceder.

-¿Cuándo lo dejarás ir, Sanji-kun? –Él se apoyó contra la pared, rehuyendo su mirada-. ¿Acaso piensas que destruyéndote de esta manera compensas su ausencia, que le haces honor a su muerte? ¿Crees que le debes alguna clase de expiación?

-No hables tan fácilmente de esas cosas, Nami-san.

Sanji tenía la mirada vidriosa. No podía enojarse con ella, pero sí con ese infausto recuerdo que hasta el día de hoy lo perseguía y le taladraba las entrañas. Dolía. Y porque dolía de ese modo se había instalado en esa apartada isla, para que, si estaba condenado a evocar, al menos podría ahorrarse la mirada de sus nakamas, en donde siempre lo encontraba. Pero hasta en eso había fracasado.

-Y tú deja de creer que eres el único que sufre y que lo echa de menos.

-Nami-san…

-Qué, ¿prefieres dejarlo para después? ¿O prefieres que extendamos un manto de piedad sobre el tema? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se convierta en un tabú, un asunto que debemos callar para autocompadecernos en privado? Esas son estupideces, Sanji-kun.

-Entonces soy el estúpido de la tripulación.

-Oh, ¡deja de comportarte como el protagonista de un melodrama barato!

-Tal vez lo sea –murmuró él- tal vez lo sea.

-Y también deja de relamerte las heridas. En lugar de despertar lástima, ¡me genera fastidio!

Sanji sonrió sin ganas. Al parecer Luffy no se había equivocado al elegir a Nami para sacudirlo un poco. De solo escucharla hablar sin filtros ni aprensiones, al notar el sincero interés que sentía hacia él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo ganas de vestir un traje decente y de cocinar un sabroso platillo. Porque no sólo holgazaneaba con mujeres pagas llenando el vacío con licor de contrabando, sino que también había dejado de cocinar.

Se sentía tan fuera de la realidad que cada vez que iba a la cocina procuraba recoger rápido lo que buscaba para retirarse lo antes posible, o se le revolvía el estómago al fijarse en los enseres, o se mareaba ante la sola visión de la nevera. Tampoco podía mirar un alimento o ingrediente en particular sin experimentar vértigo, o desazón. Jamás en su vida le había pasado algo tan desagradable.

Hubiera querido compartirlo con Nami, pero ya no se sentía con ánimo para hablar. De todos modos tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, y sería bastante vergonzoso. A favor: su compañía, aunque imprevista, lo confortaba. En contra: le costaba horrores dominar su apatía, ocultar sus fallos, hablarle con educación. _Ojalá no tuvieras que verme en este estado nunca, Nami-san._

Al ver que Sanji se retraía cada vez más, que se escapaba por una senda imposible de seguir para ella, la joven desistió. Las emociones de esa clase son difíciles de reconocer y de exponer ante los demás, por lo que prefirió ser prudente. De lo que no desistiría por nada del mundo, sin embargo, sería de su desaliño, porque eso era más fácil de reparar y por alguna parte tenía que empezar.

-¿Hace cuánto que no te aseas? –preguntó.

Sanji la miró con ironía.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-No, por supuesto que no –se apresuró a aclarar ella-. Lo que quiero ahora es que subas al cuarto de baño que anoche tan gentilmente me preparaste, que te sumerjas un buen rato en la tina, que te afeites, que te cortes el pelo y que te cambies de una buena vez la ropa.

-¿No crees que me veo guapo con este estilo? –le preguntó juguetonamente él.

Nami lo observó de arriba abajo con una indisimulable mueca en el rostro. A pesar de la falta de aseo, de prolijidad y de elegancia, tuvo que admitir que esa simple camisa desabrochada y el pantalón negro ajustado le sentaban bastante bien, pero de ninguna manera se lo diría.

-¡Vete de una buena vez! –ordenó con enfado-. ¡Y más te vale que te limpies bien!

Sanji hizo una graciosa reverencia y se apresuró a acatar la demanda de su bella amiga. Al fin y al cabo no estaba tan deprimido como para renegar de un pedido suyo, y al darse cuenta de ello maldijo a Luffy por centésima vez.

Pero antes siquiera de llegar al pie de la escalera, un estallido resonó a lo lejos. Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada fugaz y Sanji se apresuró a levantarla en brazos. De inmediato se lanzó hacia el exterior y, antes de que pudiesen hacer algo más que asombrarse, el cocinero se impulsó hacia arriba con su valiosa carga al tiempo que una bala de cañón caía estrepitosamente en medio de la casa.

Una hora después, por más que Sanji explicó lo sucedido, por más que aclaró una y otra vez que había sido atacado por aquellos resentidos piratas cuya puntería mejoró con la motivación de la venganza, la dueña de la casa que rentaba se negó a entender y exigió una compensación. La bala de cañón perforó el techo, la cama donde había dormido Nami, el entrepiso y el piso de la sala donde antes departían dañándolo todo a su paso, y semejante despliegue destructivo merecía el debido resarcimiento.

De solo calcular cuánto les costaría pagar los daños Nami colapsaba, pero la dueña de la casa no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni atendía razones. La única alternativa que les ofreció, "si no podían pagar en efectivo", era que lo reparasen.

Atribulada ante la idea de gastar tanto dinero, Nami sopesó muy seriamente la alternativa. Les llevaría tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo, pero comprar los materiales sería mucho más económico que pagar la casa entera. Y no tendrían que preocuparse por la mano de obra, pues allí estaban ellos dos muy aptos para la tarea.

Sí, Nami lo pensó. Increíblemente, inusitadamente, lo pensó. Y al diablo con la urgencia de Luffy.

-Nami-san, al imaginar tus bellas manos estropeadas por realizar semejante trabajo me inclino en favor del pago en efectivo –dijo Sanji.

-Pues al imaginar mi bolsa vacía me inclino en favor de estropearme las manos, Sanji-kun.

-Podría llevarnos semanas hacer las reparaciones, incluso meses, y no podemos contar con Franky para que nos ayude.

-Lo sé, sé que será tedioso, pero no quiero pagar –insistió ella, caprichosa-. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto ahora?

Al verla en esas tribulaciones financieras Sanji se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros para darle valor. La conocía como a la palma de su mano y sabía que sería inútil guiarla hacia la ominosa ruta del desembolso monetario, aunque fuese con la más pura intención de ahorrarse tiempo y esfuerzo. Así era su Nami y así había aprendido a quererla.

-Entiendo, Nami-san –dijo con resolución-. No te preocupes por el dinero, no hará falta. Entre los dos repararemos la casa.

Nami lo miró, sopesándolo de nuevo. Hubiese querido tener la milagrosa puntería que los puso en esa bifurcada para elegir la opción que les convenga, pero sólo era una humilde pirata con una labor cartográfica demorada, un capital que debía cuidar con su vida y una persona a la que se había comprometido despabilar. Trepar al techo no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, pero más le hubiera dolido seguir prestándole dinero a Sanji.

-Entonces supongo que eso haremos –murmuró y se mordió el labio con angustia, sin estar del todo convencida.

El cocinero le sonrió con calidez, como hacía tiempo no hacía. Nami se sorprendió un poco, pues aún le duraba el mal sabor de boca que le dejó la conversación anterior.

-Una convivencia con Nami-swan, una hermosa convivencia de tiempo indeterminado –profirió él con ilusión. La joven por un momento volvió a entrever al Sanji de siempre, el enamoradizo, y meneó la cabeza con resignación-. ¡Remodelaremos nuestra propia casa! ¡Será como si por fin nos hubiésemos casado! –exclamó en el paroxismo del fervor amoroso.

Nami le propinó un contundente manotazo en la nuca para reacomodarle las ideas. Por dentro, maldijo a todos los piratas de la nueva generación.


	3. O al menos lo intentaré

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Avanzamos en la historia y empezaremos con el desafío de restaurar la casa, de a poco, parte por parte. También se develará a qué Mugiwara he decidido matar para que Sanji se deprima... Seh, este es el tipo de fanficker en el que me he convertido *risa siniestra*_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**III**

**O al menos lo intentaré**

* * *

En ocasiones, cuando se vislumbra todo el trabajo que queda por delante, la persona tiende a sentirse abrumada, preocupada y estresada aun antes de empezar. Sin embargo, cuando inicia la tarea, comprende que sólo cuenta con un día por vez, que día por día es como se resuelven las cosas. Nami trató de mentalizarse de ese modo para afrontar lo más dignamente posible la gran faena de restaurar la casa.

A Sanji, en cambio, le daba lo mismo. Desde la muerte de su compañero la realidad se había convertido en una sucesión de días sin sentido ni dirección, lo único que tenía que hacer era respirar. En otro tiempo hubiera festejado el poder contar con una excusa para estar cerca de la chica de sus sueños, pero en la actualidad sólo se limitó a mostrarse dispuesto.

Aun en medio del embotamiento anímico, no dejaba de advertir su perfumada presencia, su adorable malhumor, su arrolladora feminidad paseándose alrededor, recordándole que solía tener sangre en las venas. Reparar la casa le daba igual, pero hacerlo con Nami le deparó una sensación cálida, la casi olvidada dádiva de la expectativa.

En cuanto pudo tomó una ducha, se cortó el pelo, se afeitó según su estilo y se mudó de ropa sin variar el tipo de prendas: una simple camisa blanca, pantalón negro y botas al tono, lo más fácil de vestir sin exigirse demasiado. Teniendo en cuenta su fastidio existencial, fue el máximo gesto de cortesía que pudo conceder.

Cuando Nami lo vio más limpio, aunque sin modificar el vestuario, supuso que tendría que conformarse y, hasta cierto punto, sentirse satisfecha. Parecía que a pesar de su melancolía Sanji conservaba un poco de sentido común y fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no pedir más confiando en que el tiempo haría el resto.

Confianza. _Más te vale que en esto tampoco te equivoques, Luffy._

Otro aspecto positivo de la cuestión fue que algunos isleños se ofrecieron a colaborar con las reparaciones, oferta que aceptaron de inmediato. Ellos eran jóvenes, fuertes y emprendedores, pero de ninguna manera profesionales, por lo que agradecieron la ayuda con sinceridad y alivio. Nunca como entonces valoraron la amistad de un tipo como Franky, a quien más echaron de menos en esas circunstancias.

Si todo iba bien, pronto se reunirían con él y los demás en el Sunny para proseguir con sus aventuras. De sólo pensarlo Nami se fortalecía y acariciaba la esperanza de que Sanji volviera a desearlo también.

-Cómo quisiera beber un refresco –suspiró Nami, secándose el sudor de la frente.

-En la cocina debe haber –repuso Sanji sin dejar de martillar.

Estaban en el techo de la casa a un lado del enorme agujero que produjo la bala de cañón, con martillos, clavos y los diversos materiales necesarios para cubrirlo. En otro sector dos de los vecinos que se ofrecieron a colaborar comenzaron a colocar grandes tablones de madera, por lo que el ruido de los golpes les ofreció una relativa privacidad. Ante semejante respuesta, Nami no pudo menos que mirarlo con una ceja levantada.

Nunca había tenido un martillo en la mano, pero evaluó muy seriamente la posibilidad de utilizarlo para "corregir" la grosería de su compañero.

-Antes hubieras ido corriendo a prepararlo –farfulló, molesta, mientras acomodaba otro clavo para incrustar-. Es más, ya lo tendría entre las manos.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, Nami-san?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Y piensas perseguirme con la plática del pasado y del presente hasta…

-Hasta que dejes de comportarte como un idiota.

-Lo suponía –suspiró Sanji, dejando el martillo a un lado para encender un cigarrillo. Le dio una larga pitada y luego añadió, desenfadado-: Si sirve de algo, sigo tan enamorado de ti como antes.

Nami definitivamente iba a partirle el cráneo con el martillo.

-Si estuvieras tan enamorado como dices hubieras ido por mi refresco –contestó con despecho, retomando su tarea.

-Como digas –murmuró él, martillando también.

Nami prefirió no contestar y Sanji se hundió en sus propias cavilaciones. Por dentro se maldecía, se odiaba, detestaba profundamente en lo que se había convertido. Se enfadó consigo mismo por actuar tan descortés, pero hundido como estaba en su propia amargura no lograba hallar la fuerza para combatirlo. La desidia le había corroído la voluntad.

La depresión es uno de los peores estados del alma. La persona se deja doblegar por la desdicha y se entrega sin luchar a la inapetencia de las cosas, porque ya no le interesa nada en particular. Y lejos de ignorar que se hunde cada vez más en el pantano de la degradación, lo sabe, lo vive y lo paladea autocompadeciéndose y despreciándose a la vez. Es como dejarse caer en el océano después de haber asegurado la bala de cañón al tobillo con las propias manos.

Sanji se miraba trabajar desde afuera de sí, desinteresado de lo que hacía. Y mientras continuaba maldiciéndose por eso, el martillo se le escapó y fue a dar dolorosamente en su mano. Lanzó un par de juramentos y se observó el dedo machacado. Acercándose a él, Nami también lo examinó para asegurarse de que no fuera grave.

-No es nada, sólo te dolerá un poco.

-Con un generoso beso de mi bella Nami-san seguro que ni siquiera dolería –declamó él.

-Y con otro martillazo dejarías de decir tonterías.

-Si consideras que debes darme de martillazos, gustoso inclinaré mi cabeza a modo de amorosa ofrenda –repuso Sanji fingidamente contrito, aunque ofreciéndola de verdad.

Nami lo miró con resignación. Observó la rubia cabellera tendida hacia ella y, por un instante, de veras consideró el ofrecimiento. Después, preocupada, se preguntó cuánto de ese tradicional despliegue de gallardía no era más que una mera puesta en escena y cuánto correspondería a un pedido verdadero.

-Sanji-kun –musitó, pues de pronto comprendió que se trataba de eso.

Si bien el pedido rezumaba artificialidad, Sanji realmente iba en busca de ese golpe. Su rostro, oculto a la mirada de la chica, se contrajo en una mueca a la espera del correctivo.

Por supuesto, el golpe jamás llegó. Sanji volvió a su trabajo sin agregar palabra y Nami se quedó contrariada con el martillo en la mano y el corazón encogido.

-o-

Contando con la ayuda de los vecinos el techo estuvo listo en un día. Cortaron madera, clavaron, colocaron chapas y tejas, discutieron, calcularon mal, rehicieron… De pronto el techo se convirtió en un asunto de ingeniería más que de carpintería, y por momentos hasta de física cuántica más que de taller.

Por fortuna, uno de los vecinos voluntarios era el capataz de una obra en construcción. Al ver que la mirada femenina contrastaba abiertamente con los cálculos masculinos, decidió intervenir con imparcialidad y asumió la directiva de la reparación. A Nami no le quedó más remedio que callarse y seguir sus instrucciones, y Sanji y los otros procuraron guardarse sus supuestos cálculos correctos para una mejor ocasión.

Así, entre chapa y chapa y teja y teja, cuando quisieron darse cuenta habían terminado la labor. El pequeño e improvisado grupo de techistas admiró su obra sin podérselo creer del todo al principio, y luego secretamente orgullosos del trabajo realizado. Cada uno de ellos, por dentro, se adjudicó las mejores maniobras de aquella proeza reconstructiva, tal y como suele pasar entre los novatos más confiados.

-Lo hicimos –dijo Nami, observando todavía con arrobo el milagro.

-Lo hicimos –corroboró Sanji, que comenzó a sentirse extraño. Hacía tiempo que no centraba su atención en una actividad, por lo que el agotamiento físico y mental no tardó en hacerse patente. Aun así, a pesar del cansancio y ciertas molestias, experimentó una desacostumbrada satisfacción, de esas que se sienten cuando se hizo algo provechoso. Había olvidado la sensación.

A favor: comprometerse con una actividad después de tanto tiempo de apatía y languidez le deparó tan inusitada sacudida que de pronto notó más despejados sus entumecidos sentidos. En contra: eso no significaba que fuera a reconciliarse con el maldito mundo. Había cumplido con lo que le tocaba y ya.

Más tarde, después de que los vecinos se marchasen, de noche, comieron en silencio la vianda aportada por algún alma caritativa y luego se fueron a dormir. El cansancio de una jornada tan peculiar, la primera de muchas, les quitó las ganas de hacer cualquier balance de la situación, por lo que se limitaron a darse las buenas noches y a dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos.

Pero Nami durmió mal. A pesar del cansancio, la cabeza no le dejó de funcionar y pasó varias horas en duermevela. A la mañana siguiente bajó las escaleras masajeándose las cervicales a causa de la tensión y mascullando palabras ininteligibles debido a la falta de sueño. Fastidiada, todavía tuvo que dar un rodeo para eludir el sector destruido antes de llegar a la cocina, donde Sanji la recibió con una taza de café recalentado y unas tostadas del día anterior.

-La mañana es más hermosa gracias a tu presencia, Nami-san –la saludó él, sonriente.

-Por favor, Sanji-kun, no empecemos tan temprano.

-¿Te duele el cuello? –indagó el otro, acercándosele raudamente-. ¿Debería darte unos masajes especiales? –añadió, servicial y pervertidamente acechante.

-No, gracias –se apresuró a decir Nami frenándolo con la mano libre.

-El desayuno te sentará bien.

-Lo dudo –murmuró ella observando con una mueca la rusticidad de los alimentos-. Sólo beberé café, al menos así me despabilaré.

Se sentaron ante la precaria mesa y desayunaron entre ampulosas frases de amor incondicional dirigidas a la navegante más bella del Nuevo Mundo y alrededores. Nami se sorprendió por esa repentina locuacidad, pero al notar que su amigo mantenía el cuidado de su aspecto, toleró de buen grado tanto los halagos como la infusión, aunque sin disimular el disgusto que le producía la pereza de Sanji para preparar una comida apropiada.

-¿Ya no quedan provisiones?

-No me he fijado. ¿Necesitas algo en particular?

Nami no sabía si se lo preguntaba en serio o en broma.

-Necesito _comer_ –respondió con obviedad-. ¿Por qué no cocinaste? Hace días que no he comido nada preparado por ti.

Sanji guardó silencio, masticando su tostada. Nami se le quedó mirando, pensativa. Recordó que el día anterior se había negado a alcanzarle un refresco, que durante la noche había comido lo que una vecina les alcanzó, que cuando llegó por primera vez a la casa había sobras esparcidas en la cocina (que ella misma se encargó de limpiar en un descanso de la reparación del techo), y, en fin, que no lo había visto ni una sola vez con un batidor en la mano. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Pero una cuenta de ese tipo por fuerza tenía que desembocar en un único resultado. Cuando por fin discernió lo que en verdad ocurría, Nami se quedó anonadada. ¡Era lo único que faltaba!

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó.

El cocinero que ya no era cocinero bebió de un trago su taza de café.

-Desde que me fui del Sunny –respondió luego, poniéndose de pie.

Nami se paró a su vez apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, indignada.

-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?

-No era necesario, Nami-san –respondió él mientras llevaba la taza al fregadero.

-Que no era… -Nami se trabó, superada por su indolencia-. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Cómo te las has apañado para llegar a estos extremos? ¿Por qué lo callaste? ¿Acaso careces de amigos a los que recurrir? ¡Maldita sea, Sanji-kun!

Sanji dejó la taza, tomó un cigarrillo, un cerillo y trató de encenderlo. Como el cerillo no prendía lo desechó y tomó otro, pero fracasó también. Luego tomó otro, y otro, ante la incrédula mirada de Nami, que lo observaba con estupor.

Las manos le temblaban pero procuró disimularlo. Finalmente se dio por vencido con el cigarrillo y se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir al exterior, había permanecido demasiado tiempo en la cocina y comenzaba a experimentar vértigo. Cruzó la puerta sin volver la mirada, irritado, en busca de un modo de paliar la ansiedad.

Nami se dejó caer sobre la silla, impactada. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Se sentía una completa estúpida. La tristeza de Sanji debía ser muy profunda si ni siquiera podía cocinar. De haberlo advertido, Luffy hubiese colapsado. Pensando en eso y en las funestas consecuencias que la falta de un cocinero desencadenaría sobre los Mugiwara, se levantó de nuevo y salió tras él.

Lo encontró sentado sobre unos baldes de pintura sin abrir bebiéndose el contenido de una botella de ron. Nami se indignó. Chillando recriminaciones se acercó hasta él, le arrancó la botella y roció el resto del contenido en el césped, haciendo caso omiso de su cara de ternero degollado.

-¿Ron a esta hora? –le reprochó-. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?

-En lo que todo hombre piensa cuando se le da por beber ron, Nami-san –contestó él-: en que eso servirá.

-¿Servirá para qué? ¿Para dejar de lamentarte, o para seguir lamentándote en la borrachera?

Sanji la miró con desaliento. Ella lo notó pero luchó contra la compasión que esa mirada le inspiraba, porque sabía que en nada ayudaría.

-No puedes cocinar, Sanji-kun –dijo luego, compungida y desalentada-, ¡no puedes cocinar!

-Y a pesar de eso sigo entero –repuso él con suavidad. Odiaba verla atribulada, pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por ser la causa de su preocupación.

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Nami con seriedad. Sanji desvió la vista-. Debiste decírnoslo.

-No valía la pena. ¿Te imaginas la reacción de Luffy?

-Por eso mismo, idiota.

Sanji sonrió.

-Sólo necesito tiempo.

-Ya pasaron más de dos meses.

-¡Nami-san se ve adorable cuando se preocupa por mí!

-Nami-san va a estrellar esta linda botella en tu cabezota –repuso ella. Luego recordó la penosa escena del martillo y decidió volver al tema principal-. Como sea, esto es un asunto delicado.

El cocinero pensaba lo mismo. A lo largo de esas semanas había intentado una y mil veces avivar la pasión por la cocina, en verdad que lo había intentado, y al final, a causa del fracaso, se resignó a dejarse llevar por las aguas de la indolencia. Mientras estuvo solo no lo padeció demasiado, pues el alcohol y las mujeres le ofrecieron el olvido, pero con Nami allí para verlo se sentía realmente avergonzado y, por supuesto, decepcionado de sí mismo.

La navegante, por su parte, analizó la situación. Por más que le pidiese que prepare algún platillo cualquiera, uno sencillo, uno que le sirviera para desbloquear esa traba psicológica, seguramente no podría hacerlo. Aunque no lo pareciera la cocina era un trabajo más, y en un estado de desidia la idea del trabajo duele y se suele sabotear. ¿Entonces cómo resolverlo?

No había otro camino, era precisamente allí donde debía apuntar. Dolería, es verdad, pero era el único modo de obligarlo a salir de esa lamentable madriguera espiritual. ¿Tenían que reparar una casa? Pues bien, esa sería una estupenda estrategia para espolearlo un poco. Ya habían reparado el techo y hoy les tocaba pintar las paredes del exterior.

Podría funcionar.

-Ya, dejémoslo para después –dijo finalmente encomendándose a todos los santos del cielo-, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de la casa.

Sanji la miró entre triste y aliviado.

-A la orden, bella señora –bromeó. _Lo siento, Nami-san, pero en este momento incluso prefiero hacer antes que hablar._

-Muévete, estás sobre los barriles de pintura. Hoy nos toca pintar.

Entre los dos se encargaron de preparar la pintura. Diluyeron, revolvieron y media hora después se pusieron en acción encaramados en sendos andamios para empezar por la planta superior, con un rodillo cada uno. No hubo necesidad de lijar previamente, la casa estaba despintada desde el inicio, y cuando Nami comprendió de pronto que la dueña se había aprovechado de ellos para corregir el defecto, su irritación se disparó.

El color era de un blanco inmaculado que la mujer había pedido expresamente. Nami hubiese preferido otro tono, pero ella no era la dueña y tuvo que conformarse. De todas maneras, ver a Sanji ocupado en una tarea productiva le generó tal grado de alivio que se ocupó de su parte con más entusiasmo del que se había creído capaz.

Un rato después llegaron dos de sus vecinos solidarios y se les unieron, de modo que dejaron de preocuparse por el tiempo que les llevaría cubrir una sola pared. Entre los cuatro, hora tras hora y plática tras plática, avanzaron en la pintura hasta que la única superficie que les quedó por cubrir era la de la planta inferior.

Pasado el mediodía, se sentaron sobre una gran manta desplegada en el jardín para dar debida cuenta de las viandas que los vecinos habían llevado. Los panecillos no eran como los que solía preparar Sanji, pensó la joven con nostalgia, pero se aferró a la idea de que, si su plan funcionaba, algún día volvería a saborear un buen plato de comida. Era eso o lanzarlo al mar por idiota, pues tratándose de comida los Mugiwara no se andaban con medias tintas.

Sanji volvió a sentirse interiormente reconfortado. Después de completar el trabajo en la planta inferior, tuvo que reconocer que hacer algo de provecho, aunque fuese por obligación, le despejaba las ideas. El día anterior apenas había notado la diferencia, pero ahora era como si estuviese desintoxicándose, descomprimiéndose. Si no fuera por la presencia de Nami, quizá ni siquiera lo hubiese intentado.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la consabida escena del desayuno exiguo se repitió, por lo que a través del penoso camino del apetito Nami aprendió que el progreso implica paciencia. Sanji no volvería a la cocina sólo porque hubiese reparado un techo y pintado un par de paredes.

De todos modos fue bueno verlo más locuaz y divertido, adulador en modulaciones innecesarias, pero al menos más sociable. Además, aunque en otro tiempo la hubiese importunado, ahora debía admitir que prefería escuchar esas altisonantes parrafadas melosas de galán de turno que tolerar su sombrío rostro de cocinero desalentado. Las parrafadas, al menos, eran destellos del viejo Sanji.

-¿Y qué nos toca hacer hoy, querida Nami-swan? –preguntó de buen humor.

-El jardín –informó ella antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

-¡Siempre quise ver a mi bella Nami-san rodeada de coloridas flores! –chilló él, infantil, trazando en su mente quién sabe qué clase de fantasiosa y descarada acuarela.

Nami se dio cuenta de ello y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Deja de pensar en mí rodeada de flores, imbécil!

-¡Pero si es la escena más maravillosa que pueda ofrecerse en el mundo!

-Es la escena por la cual morirás estrangulado con tu propia corbata, estúpido… si la tuvieras.

Pese a la amenaza Sanji no dejó de sonreír, por lo que Nami dedujo que el muy degenerado no dejó de fantasear. A favor: por fin el tipo se había recobrado un poco de aquel nefasto estado de languidez. En contra: el Sanji de siempre también tenía sus tintes oscuros.

Cuando terminaron las tostadas –que más tenían de rancio que de tales- se dispusieron a reunir los enseres necesarios para cortar el césped, quitar malezas y podar las plantas que rodeaban la construcción. Pronto encontraron lo que necesitaban, aunque todo con dudoso filo y certera vetustez. Tuvieron que acondicionarlos.

Ese día no vino ningún vecino para ayudar, pero ni siquiera pensaron en ello. Se distribuyeron el trabajo y el jardín en parcelas, y cada uno se dio a la tarea de quitar las malas hierbas, podar los ligustros, cortar el césped y, en general, componer aquí y allá para que el jardín luciera más como el de la Reina de Corazones que como el de la Bella Durmiente cuando cumplió los cien años. Y no fue tarea fácil.

Sin embargo, cuando hacia el atardecer terminaron, Nami contempló el resultado final con gran satisfacción. El césped se había convertido en la alfombra verde que debía ser, los ligustros adquirieron formas agradables y las flores por fin parecían… eso, flores. Desde su perspectiva, un par de mandarinos le hubiese sentado de maravillas al cuadro.

Luego, pensando en algo, lanzó una maldición: de nuevo cayó en la cuenta de que la dueña de casa había abusado de su buena voluntad, instándolos al acto de la restauración con la flagrante y auténtica intención de resucitarle la propiedad. Era de no creer.

Cada vez que pensaba en ello se enfurecía consigo misma por no haberse percatado a tiempo de la magnitud de sus encargos. Todo por culpa de Sanji, que la apoyó en la decisión. Así se lo echó en cara al joven en cuestión, que como todo un caballero soportó estoicamente su descargo. Después, cuando se hizo de noche y ya no había nada más para decir al respecto ni nada más para cenar, Sanji le ofreció el único consuelo que se le ocurrió:

-Es de contrabando, pero también de calidad –informó entrando a la sala con una botella de licor en la mano.

A la luz de la lámpara Nami había estado examinando algunos de los planos que llevó consigo y a los cuales descuidó por culpa de la bala de cañón. Miró la botella con un dubitativo mohín en el rostro, no tanto por ella, sino porque desconfiaba de la capacidad de Sanji para dominarse.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?

-Creo que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer… a menos que…

La incontinente y para nada sutil sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del cocinero puso a Nami sobre aviso. De inmediato tomó una de las copas que le tendían y la sostuvo mientras le servían.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora, Nami-san –dijo él mientras llenaba su copa-. No será uno de mis viejos guisados, pero te aseguro que el sabor es bueno. A fin de cuentas somos piratas.

-A fin de cuentas somos piratas –repitió ella, y bebió un trago.

Sanji se sentó en el suelo, en el rincón más próximo, bebió y luego descansó la cabeza sobre la pared, pensativo. El juego de luces y sombras le conferían un aspecto singular, pensó Nami observándolo con atención. _¿Qué harías en esta situación, Luffy? ¿Y qué haría él?_

Por la noche, cuando el mundo se vuelve extraño y taciturno, la mente se puebla de fantasmas y de ideas dañinas, la negatividad invade los sentidos y el pasado puede regresar a vapulear el alma de aquel que no logra reconciliarse con él. Así se sentía Sanji ahora que otro día se había acabado: pesimista y vapuleado. Esa tarde, en el jardín, había vuelto a experimentar gratificación y sosiego, pero con la llegada de la oscuridad recordó cuál era la senda por la que transitaba en realidad.

Aun así, en honor a Nami, bebió con moderación. El cielo sabía cuánto necesitaba ahogar hasta el olvido esa pena que había anclado en sus entrañas, pero una vez más el sentido común logró imponerse sobre su debilidad.

Nami, en cambio, echó mano de la botella en varias oportunidades. Recién en ese momento de relajación se percató de la tensión acumulada, de la irritación que la embargaba y la incertidumbre que la acometía. Desde su llegada había tenido que lidiar cada día con ese Sanji ajeno y misterioso sin saber en realidad cómo hacerlo y haciéndolo de todos modos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo temeraria que fue algunas veces, lo brusca y lo insensata, desconociendo cuál era la mejor forma de conducirse con él.

Tal vez se engañaba, tal vez había contribuido a empeorar la situación. Ella no era ni psicóloga, ni médico, ni nada, no tenía modo de saber si cada palabra que decía o cada gesto que enseñaba era el adecuado o el perjudicial, el alentador o el desmoralizador. Cuando menos se lo espere podría necesitar alejarse a la carrera de allí, acobardada y desbordada por la situación, abrumada por los temores. De pronto se halló sentada a su lado bebiendo de la botella.

Sanji la miró y sonrió sin ganas. Porque la conocía llegó a intuir la clase de tribulaciones que la estaban atravesando, y se sintió culpable. Ella había dejado a un lado sus mapas –su sueño- para estar con él, para acompañarlo y darle ánimos, para tratar de devolverlo al mundo. Su adorada Nami-swan… Él, en cambio, ya no se comportaba como el príncipe de la historia, sino como un auténtico cretino.

Mortificado, bebió de un sorbo el resto del contenido de su copa para resguardarse de la idea. _Otra maldita noche en una maldita isla perdida en el North Blue. Patético._

-¿Y qué hay del All Blue? –preguntó de pronto Nami.

El cocinero se sobresaltó. No sólo se impresionó por la similitud de sus pensamientos, sino por la repentina referencia a una meta que hacía tiempo había decidido olvidar.

-El All Blue es sólo una leyenda, Nami-san.

-Creí que era tu sueño.

-Lo fue en el pasado.

La joven estaba un poco borracha, por eso el enfado no llegó a abrumarla.

-El All Blue existe, siempre dices eso –objetó-, ¿por qué dejarías de buscarlo?

Sanji se removió, incómodo.

-¿Porque ya no me interesa buscar un mar _de leyenda_? –replicó con sarcasmo.

-Grosero.

-Soy honesto, Nami-san.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-¿Por qué te mentiría a ti?

Nami se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Después miró la botella, ceñuda, y bebió otro largo trago para darse valor.

-No eres honesto, Sanji-kun, ni conmigo ni contigo mismo –afirmó mirándolo a la cara-. Jamás te importó… no, jamás _se te ocurrió siquiera _sopesar la idea de la existencia del All Blue, porque no es de ese modo como se miden los sueños. Simplemente te diste por vencido, dejaste de buscarlo. Y ambos sabemos muy bien desde cuándo.

El pirata gruñó y se puso de pie, visiblemente disgustado. Nami lo secundó en seguida y antes de que el otro pudiese alejarse lo interceptó, encarándolo con resolución.

-Mientras el resto de nosotros va por sus sueños, tú sólo piensas en una cosa, por eso te has estancado. Ahora sales con la novedad de que el All Blue no existe pero es una excusa, una condenada excusa para seguir revolcándote en tu dolor. Mírate, Sanji-kun, mira en lo que te has convertido, ¡ni siquiera puedes cocinar!

Llevaba esas palabras atragantadas hacía tiempo, sólo así pudo explicarse Nami el que le faltara el aire mientras las articulaba. Sacudirse esa sobrecarga emocional la alteró, ya sea a causa de la necesidad de liberarse o a causa del influjo del alcohol. Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. O decía lo que tenía para decir, o moriría en el intento.

-Dejaste atrás el All Blue porque no puedes dejarlo atrás a él –dijo Nami, apretando la botella sin notarlo. Sanji, en cambio, la miraba impasible, con el eterno cigarrillo asomado en la comisura de su boca-. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si te viera en este estado? Seguro que, con tal de darte una buena paliza, ¡Zoro sería capaz de regresar del infierno!


	4. Porque eres más importante de lo q creía

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Siento que el capi pudo haber estado mejor. No sé, cosas que a una le pasan pese a haberlo revisado una y otra vez. Así que disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**IV**

**Porque eres más importante de lo que creía**

* * *

Sanji se mantuvo imperturbable, el cigarrillo consumido. Nami lo encaraba ceñuda, enojada, tensa. La luz de la lámpara vaciló y los ojos del cocinero se transformaron en dos cuentas oscuras, inescrutables. Jamás se habían enfrentado de esa manera.

Si hubiese sabido qué palabras emplear para romper ese instante de tensión, Nami las hubiera dicho sin dudar. Sin embargo se había quedado vacía, fatigada, sin más para agregar. Supo que Sanji había levantado de nuevo las murallas y que ella se había quedado inevitablemente del otro lado. Lo vio llevar una mano al bolsillo, mientras que con la otra se sacaba el resto de cigarrillo y lo arrojaba en cualquier parte.

-Estoy cansado, Nami-san, no creo que pueda proseguir con la velada.

Nami pestañeó, confusa, intentando disipar las brumas de la embriaguez.

-Era una buena oportunidad para hablar de eso –gruñó.

-Podríamos hablar la noche entera del marimo idiota, y nunca cambiaría de opinión.

-Si Zoro te viese así, te daría una tunda.

-Puedes hacerlo tú cuando quieras, Nami-san –dijo Sanji-, ya te he dado la oportunidad. Sabes que no podría negarte nada, ni siquiera eso.

-¿Qué diablos ocurrió en aquella isla? ¿No puedes dejarlo ir?

-Un hombre no olvida fácilmente.

-No te pido que olvides, ninguno de nosotros lo ha hecho –dijo Nami sin darse por vencida-. Es verdad, un hombre no olvida, pero tampoco se deja vencer de este modo. El viaje aún no termina, Sanji-kun, debemos continuar porque eso es lo que él quería. Y seguimos siendo nakamas, maldita sea… Te necesitamos.

-¿Me necesitas, Nami-swan? –preguntó él con picardía.

Pero Nami le vio la sonrisa torcida y la tristeza intacta.

-Te necesito, Sanji-kun.

Sanji se quedó de piedra. No estaba preparado para la sinceridad, por lo general Nami respondía a sus insinuaciones con un gruñido, con un insulto o con un puñetazo. Por un momento la observó atentamente, midiendo el significado de sus palabras y los latidos de su corazón. Jamás había sido ella tan honesta.

Sin importar los años que llevaban navegando juntos, riendo, sufriendo o maravillándose, desde el principio sintió por Nami una inclinación inalterable, profunda y definida, un afán que iba más allá del mero compañerismo o de sus clásicos raptos de pasión intrascendente. Los años, en todo caso, lo habían hecho crecer.

Cada día que le tocaba transitar a su lado se reservaba unos minutos para indagar secretamente en sus ojos por si de pronto la chica, gracias a algún vuelco del destino, se avenía a sentir lo mismo que él por fin, y buscaba señales en donde nunca las había. Esa repentina franqueza le impresionó tanto que llegó a dudar de que fuera conciente de lo que decía, o que tal vez hablaba sin medir las consecuencias. Pero sólo era Nami siendo su amiga.

Cuando lo comprendió suspiró largamente. Se sentía un tonto por suponer otra cosa.

-Gracias, Nami-san, sé que lo dices con sinceridad. Lo siento, estoy cansado y soy muy torpe para tratarte como se debe.

-¿Al menos escuchaste lo que dije? –insistió ella.

Sanji vaciló de nuevo. Se forzó a recordar que la joven había bebido, por lo que además de tratar de alentarlo tal vez estaba enredándose con los mensajes y las intenciones. _Si antes no lo hacía, no veo por qué razón me miraría diferente ahora que me he convertido en un idiota. Ni siquiera lo sueñes, pirata de pacotilla._

-Siempre escucho las palabras de una hermosa mujer –respondió sin darle mayor importancia, y luego se marchó a su cuarto.

-o-

Al día siguiente, Nami amaneció con resaca. Pese a que lo había previsto no dejó de maldecirse, sentía un malestar tan desagradable que la perspectiva del trabajo que tenía por delante la hacía gimotear como una niña caprichosa. Ese día les tocaba reparar el piso perforado de su cuarto, por lo que antes de bajar a desayunar se ocupó de sacar sus cosas.

Abajo la esperaba Sanji, quien había tenido la insólita deferencia de comprar víveres: té, café, galletas, panecillos y algunas frutas, nada que requiriera más esfuerzo que su disposición sobre la mesa, pero bastante tratándose de un cocinero retirado. Al ver ese improvisado despliegue Nami alzó una ceja, incrédula, porque también se había ocupado de comprar medicina para la jaqueca.

Era de no creer… De algún modo o de otro, Sanji lograba desencajarla. En lo bueno o en lo malo, en lo diligente o en lo perezoso, en congoja existencial o en alegría de castañuelas, detentaba la particular capacidad de sorprenderla, de exasperarla o de indignarla sin solución de continuidad. En el pasado le bastaba con aceptar sus pomposas atenciones sin compromiso alguno, en cambio ahora le deparaba continuos sobresaltos.

-Sanji-kun –atinó a proferir con asombro.

-Supuse que mi amada Nami-swan se sentiría fatal luego de una noche de tragos –explicó él con su retozona galantería habitual-, por eso me atreví a comprar algunos víveres y medicina.

-¿Te _atreviste_? –ironizó ella sacando del blíster una pastilla-. ¡Si sólo tuviste que comprarlo!

-El camino hasta el pueblo es muy aburrido a esta hora de la mañana.

-Vaya, ¡cuánto sacrificio!

-¡Y todo en nombre del amor!

Nami lo miró con sorna. Entonces el cocinero, mientras desayunaban, se lanzó a una apasionada exhortación sobre los deberes de los caballeros para con las damas de sus amores: los requiebros de unos, las exigencias de otras, las desventuras, los desvelos, las penurias, los aspectos más arduos que se desprenden de la entrega absoluta hacia la mujer que se erige como paradigma de la femineidad. Todas cosas muy serias según él, y que ameritaban sacrificios.

-Entonces sería mejor que dejes de actuar como un caballero –lo cortó ella, indiferente a tales razones-. Harías bien, en cambio, si empiezas a obrar como un cocinero, que es más útil.

-¡Nami-san! –se escandalizó el otro al ver hecha añicos su ilusión literaria.

-Piénsalo –continuó la joven sin piedad mientras mascaba descaradamente un trozo de pan-. ¿Crees que a las mujeres les interesa un hombre que les abre la puerta para dejarlas pasar primero más que un hombre que se ocupe de alimentarlas bien?

-Yo siempre he preparado los mejores y más nutritivos manjares para ti y para Robin-chan, y ninguna de las dos se ha enamorado de mí por eso –argumentó él.

-Eso es otro asunto. No eres mi marido sino el cocinero de la tripulación –se apresuró a aclarar ella-. Lo que intento decir es que hay gestos más interesantes que las formalidades, vengan de un hombre o de una mujer. Conversar, escuchar, pasar tiempo juntos y compartir experiencias son cuestiones básicas para conocerse y construir un vínculo, para verse los defectos y las cualidades y para decidir si con eso es suficiente para ser feliz, o si te sientes cómodo con lo que has visto y apuestas por ello.

-Sin embargo, las mujeres por lo general buscan determinados rasgos y conductas.

-Por supuesto, y los hombres también. Por eso en ocasiones erramos, juzgamos mal lo que creemos se espera de nosotros y mostramos algo que no somos, pero que pensamos el otro creerá. Y luego sufrimos porque a la larga la máscara se cae a pedazos.

-Las personas son siempre un misterio, Nami-san, nunca nadie podrá conocer del todo a nadie. Es verdad, a veces nos enamoramos de una idea.

-Y ahí fracasamos –completó Nami después de sorber un poco de té-. Estoy llena de defectos, Sanji-kun, y tú también. Somos criaturas fabricadas con pedazos de decepciones, dichas, pesares, anhelos, miedos, ilusiones… Sólo es cuestión de decidir con cuáles se puede lidiar, con cuáles vale la pena el intento.

-Mi sabia Nami-san –la pinchó él.

-Deja de idealizarme.

Sanji la miró con cierta perplejidad.

-Jamás lo he hecho.

-Más te vale –dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la silla para llevar su taza al fregadero.

El cocinero la siguió con los ojos y se quedó pensando. ¿Idealizarla? ¿Cuándo había hecho él una cosa semejante? La conocía como a la palma de su mano. Cada disgusto, cada arranque de ira, cada manifestación de temor, sus raptos de codicia, su pasión por los mapas y su brillante sonrisa, así como sus inseguridades y soplos de valentía, todo lo había visto y registrado cuidadosamente dentro de sí para no olvidar jamás que era única y adorable.

Según Sanji, las mujeres no pensaban en el tema del modo adecuado: no se trataba de idealizar, sino de convicción. Desde el primer momento que la vio lo supo, supo que era la clase mujer con la que podría ser feliz algún día, y esa certidumbre lo acompañó durante años. Sólo sería perfecto si ella sintiera lo mismo, pero el tiempo pasaba y eso jamás ocurría.

No obstante, como buen Mugiwara, nunca se desalentaba. Y esperaba.

Una hora después pusieron manos a la obra. Las herramientas, los clavos, las maderas y otros materiales amontonados alrededor volvieron a recordarles que tenían un nakama especialista en construcción que brillaba por su ausencia, y que debían desempañarse por sí mismos. Tampoco en esta ocasión pudieron contar con ayuda de los isleños, había empezado la temporada de cosechas y dudaban de que de allí en más pudiesen volver a contar con su colaboración. Sólo serían ellos dos contra el mundo –es decir, contra la casa-, y que el cielo y sus ángeles los asistan.

Después de haber reparado el techo, el piso no les representó un desafío demasiado complicado. Entre los dos, con escasa paciencia y mucho amateurismo, tomaron las medidas, hicieron cálculos, serrucharon, martillaron, se equivocaron, batallaron y volvieron a empezar, tratando de cubrir el agujero lo más correcta y dignamente posible. Discutieron, se sacaron chispas y al final acordaron por cansancio, renunciando a su estatuto de piratas para convertirse en carpinteros de fantasía.

Jamás se rindieron. La mayoría del tiempo en cuatro patas, con las rodillas magulladas y el cuerpo adolorido por la prolongada postura inconveniente, ensamblaron madera tras madera y machacaron clavo tras clavo hasta que lograron tapar el bache con relativa prolijidad –había que barnizar para que el color del parqué luzca uniforme- aunque efectiva terminación.

Lógicamente, probaron la eficacia de su trabajo con escrupulosos saltitos y pisotones, los que no hicieron más que demostrar la solidez de sus esfuerzos. Fue tal el asombro que les deparó el éxito inesperado, que poco les faltó para terminar abrazados llorando de felicidad.

Tan orgullosos estaban de la tarea concluida que procedieron a examinar el resto de los cuartos de la planta superior para realizar otras pequeñas reparaciones. La instalación era resistente, pero el tiempo, la falta de uso y la humedad fomentaron el deterioro, por lo que se tomaron el resto del día para requisar paredes, ángulos, puertas y ventanas, pisos y revestimientos. Falla que advertían, falla que remediaban.

Se entregaron a la tarea de restaurar la casa como se entregaban a cada aventura para alcanzar sus sueños. No importaba qué, pero tenían que arreglarlo. Cada grieta, orificio, irregularidad, desprolijidad, abolladura, mancha de humedad, el cielorraso de la sala por donde pasó la bala, todo, absolutamente todo fue debidamente reconstruido, encolado, limado, restablecido, pintado, compuesto y emparejado con un afán tal de perfeccionismo que ni el propio Franky hubiese podido igualar. Aunque el ciborg lo hubiera resuelto en menos tiempo, claro.

Cuando una persona se enfrasca en una actividad de su gusto difícilmente registre el paso de las horas, el hambre, el dolor de cabeza o los propios pensamientos, por lo que tanto Nami como Sanji se olvidaron de ellos mismos en pos de cumplir con una meta común. Por más contradictorio que suene, se entregaron a esa fiebre reparadora sin quejas ni aprensiones.

Así, se les fue el día en esos abruptos achaques restauradores, convencidos de que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si le reparaban las molduras. Pero como el mundo se reducía a esa vieja casa, se conformaron con aplicar estuco en los agujeros. Nami, insólitamente dedicada a esas labores, ni siquiera llegó a sopesar la posibilidad de haber caído en una nueva trampa de la astuta propietaria.

Porque de pronto fueron acometidos por la singular sensación de que ese lugar, de algún modo, les pertenecía.

-o-

Hacia el anochecer por fin descendieron de esa nube de manías enmendadoras para comer una cena frugal y meditar con más tranquilidad en lo acontecido. Para Nami fue una jornada extraña pero gratificante, mientras que para Sanji significó un cúmulo de sensaciones particulares.

Por una parte se sentía satisfecho, para qué negarlo. Esos días que llevaba trabajando, alejado de los vicios que había adquirido en los meses anteriores, contribuyeron a renovarle la energía y a despejarle el cerebro de ideas tóxicas, incluso a pesar de él mismo. Pero lo que más disfrutaba, y eso tampoco estaba dispuesto a negarlo, era el hacerlo en compañía de Nami.

Fue así que advirtió dos cosas: que pese a lo arraigado de su dolor, en algún momento terminaría de hallar el modo de superarlo; y que pese a su estado de depresión, Nami seguía removiendo en él los únicos sentimientos dignos que poseía. Perder a cualquiera de sus nakamas cercenaría una buena parte de su ser, pero mantenerla a ella a su lado lo restituía como hombre aun habiéndose fragmentado. Nami no era la mujer ideal, pero era la mujer que quería.

A favor: teniéndola cerca se sentía fortalecido, Luffy había obrado con inteligencia al enviarla. En contra: nada en ella le indicaba que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, lo cual no constituía ninguna novedad.

Después de la cena, la joven en cuestión se acomodó en un sillón con un libro que Robin le diera hace tiempo. Tal vez la extrañaba, a ella y a los demás, y por eso sentarse a leer era una forma de tenerlos consigo. Además, contaba con esa fachada para poder observar a Sanji y meditar en sus propios asuntos.

A diferencia de las noches anteriores, Sanji se hallaba en actividad. Nami, que fingía leer, seguía con los ojos ese inusitado rapto de diligencia, porque el tipo se había ofrecido a ordenar las herramientas y los materiales para darle la oportunidad de descansar. De nuevo actuaba "como un caballero" innecesariamente, pero Nami lo dejó hacer.

De ese modo pudo apreciar que había mejorado su aspecto, no sólo en cuanto a higiene sino también en cuanto a complexión. La mala alimentación previa le había hecho perder peso, pero ahora, gracias al trabajo y su insistencia por respetar los horarios de las comidas, ya lucía más robusto y saludable. Aún vestía como un pirata de tercera categoría, pero eso era lo de menos comparado a la desidia que encontró la primera noche.

Ni que hablar del cambio operado en su conducta. Todavía distaba mucho de ser el de siempre, pues persistía en su negación a cocinar, pero al menos trabajaba sin chistar según lo establecido. Tampoco podría decir que hubiese superado su bajón anímico, su actitud durante la noche anterior así lo demostraba, pero mientras se mantuviera en actividad poco a poco iría sanando, Nami lo percibía y no dejaba de confiar.

Sanji era muy importante para ella, mucho más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir. Sanji era su nakama, su amigo querido, el que estaba ahí cada vez que lo necesitaba, o aun antes de _saber_ que lo necesitaba. ¿Qué haría sin él?

Y en ese momento, al pensarlo con detenimiento, Nami se paralizó. _¿Qué sucederá si a pesar de todo no puedo ayudarlo? ¿Qué les diré a los chicos si no logro llevarlo conmigo de regreso? ¿Con qué cara enfrentaré a Luffy? ¿Y por qué, por todos los diablos, tengo que ser yo quien cargue con tamaña responsabilidad?_

Pero lo que más le angustiaba era la idea de perderlo definitivamente. Ya había perdido a Zoro, se había sentido desgraciada y más asustada que nunca, como si le hubiesen arrancado un órgano del cuerpo. ¿Cómo se sentiría entonces si perdiera también a Sanji?

Ante la sola idea, el corazón se le encogió. A Sanji no quería perderlo, jamás dejaría que eso sucediera. A Sanji no.

-Si sigues mirándome de ese modo, Nami-san, ¡creeré que por fin te has enamorado de mí! –chilló el pirata con devoción.

Nami se sonrojó. Sostenía el libro abierto con una mano a relativa distancia de su rostro, pero sus ojos se habían enfocado empecinadamente en el cocinero y había olvidado disimular. Viéndose así de expuesta no pudo evitar ruborizarse, al igual que la niña que es descubierta en la secreta contemplación del ser amado.

Por fortuna Sanji notó su distracción pero no su rubor, y la escasa iluminación también actuaba en su defensa. Nami trató de reponerse rápido para estar a la altura del comentario.

-Jamás me enamoraría de un pirata que viste como el protagonista de un folletín –masculló fingiendo regresar a su lectura.

-¿Entonces me miras porque te parezco atractivo? –insistió en sugerir él.

-No te miraba a ti, Sanji-kun.

-¿Observabas mi encanto?

Silencio.

-¿Observabas mi simpatía?

Silencio.

-¿Observabas mi gracia, mi diligencia, mi irresistible galanura?

-Observaba que no cubriste bien los recipientes que contienen la pintura que sobró.

Sanji sonrió, divertido. Por un momento se había ilusionado, pero de todas formas se sentía algo contrariado. Percibía en Nami una preocupación diferente, y aunque se sentía halagado, también experimentó una gran intriga. ¿Qué estaría pensando de él?

-No me idealices, Nami-san –murmuró.

La joven se sobresaltó. De pronto el corazón le latió de forma acelerada y de nuevo sintió calor en el rostro. ¿Por qué maldita razón se estaba comportando como una muchachita tonta? ¿Por qué debería experimentar ese tipo de zozobra con alguien como Sanji, a quien conocía desde hace tanto tiempo? Era inaceptable.

-Y tú deja de decir tonterías –bufó, enfocándose en el libro otra vez.

La sonrisa de Sanji se ensanchó, para exasperación de la navegante.

-Deberíamos hablar de nosotros más seguido, Nami-san.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el amor es un sentimiento maravilloso –recitó él con arrobo.

Ahora Nami se indignó.

-¡Y qué diablos tiene que ver el amor con nosotros, estúpido! –reclamó, dejando el libro a un lado en forma definitiva.

Por segunda vez en el día, Sanji se lanzó a otro altisonante panegírico del amor, la pasión, el fervor, la adoración, la exaltación y la ofrenda amorosa, para bochorno de Nami, que ya no sabía cómo lidiar con esos exabruptos sentimentales. Dos veces en un mismo día era demasiado, pero más la perturbó la idea de que, sin intención de su parte, lo hubiese motivado.

Soportó con irritada –y culposa- compostura ese tradicional descargo de galán enamorado. Sin embargo tuvo que reconocer que en el fondo, muy-muy-muy en el fondo, un poco se divertía con esa estrafalaria conducta. Y eso era nuevo.

Tal vez fuese el contexto, tal vez fuese la añoranza de otros tiempos o tal vez fuese porque comenzaba a notar que casi cumplía los treinta, la cuestión es que una parte de sí agradecía ese galanteo torpe pero sincero, ese inocente juego de seducción desplegado para ella sola y nadie más. En el fondo, muy-muy-muy en el fondo, Nami lo agradecía porque le hacía sentir especial.

Después, tildándose de chiflada y otras patologías, retomó la lectura sin prestar más atención a lo que el otro decía. Sanji, viéndose así de ignorado, le puso punto final a su discurso con cierta decepción. Su bella Nami-san ya no lo miraba.

-o-

La pesadilla la envolvió en un calor opresivo. Nami intentó gritar para huir, se forzó a hacerlo, una y otra vez, impotente ante la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos. Pero entonces, la amenaza de ese laberinto infinito y solitario de donde sus nakamas se alejaban dejándola atrás, sola e indefensa, se transfiguró en una luz parpadeante y en el aire más fresco de su habitación.

Confusa, tosió y se removió en su cama para buscar la fuente de aquella luz. Sanji estaba a su lado, algo inclinado sobre ella, y la miraba con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Nami-san? –le preguntó con seriedad.

Nami gruñó, se restregó los ojos y se irguió con los codos apoyados en la almohada.

-Estoy bien –balbuceó, todavía somnolienta. Después lo miró con extrañeza, preguntándose qué hacía ahí a esas horas de la noche mirándola de un modo tan alarmante-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sanji se enderezó, más tranquilo. La luz de la lámpara que llevaba consigo osciló parpadeante.

-Te escuché chillar, temí que te sucediera algo grave.

Nami lo miró de nuevo, pero el rostro del cocinero se había ensombrecido por la declinación de la luz y ya no pudo distinguir sus rasgos. Supo entonces que aunque en el sueño no haya podido proferir ni una sola nota de socorro, había estado gritando mientras dormía.

-Fue sólo una pesadilla, no te preocupes, Sanji-kun.

-No sabía cómo despertarte –murmuró él. Hubo en su voz un dejo de inquietud que no pasó desapercibido para la chica y que de hecho la sorprendió, pues por lo general, cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad, Sanji se comportaba como un príncipe arrebatado-. Gritabas de tal modo que parecías estar sufriendo un gran dolor y no sabía si llamarte o dejarte dormir de todos modos. Nunca te escuché gritar así, Nami-san.

La joven se sentó mejor sobre la cama. De pronto era ella la más preocupada de los dos.

-Fue sólo una pesadilla –repitió con suavidad para tranquilizarlo y para tranquilizarse también-. ¿He gritado tanto como para despertarte? ¿No dormías en el cuarto de abajo?

Sanji colocó la lámpara sobre una repisa. Luego hurgó en su ropa –la misma que usó durante el día, notó Nami-, encontró el atado de cigarrillos, sacó uno, lo encendió y le dio una larga pitada.

-No estaba durmiendo.

-¿Cómo dices?

Sanji le dio otra larga pitada a su cigarrillo.

-A veces tengo insomnio –explicó reclinándose contra la pared-. Nada grave, duermo bastante bien, pero algunas noches se me hace difícil conciliar el sueño.

-¿Por qué? ¿También te ocurría en el Sunny? ¿Desde cuándo?

El pirata guardó silencio. Para Nami su amigo se había convertido de pronto en una extensa lista de vicios, desórdenes y complicaciones que volvió a generarle la sospecha de su incapacidad para resolverlo. Luffy le había encomendado una tarea que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Suspiró con resignación. ¿Insomnio? Era lo único que faltaba… Sin embargo, meditando en ello, rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de cuál podría ser la causa.

-Piensas en Zoro, ¿verdad?

La difusa figura de Sanji se recortaba en la penumbra sin ser mucho más clara en realidad. El blanco de su camisa apenas destacaba, en cambio la brasa de su cigarrillo brillaba a la altura de su boca y luego se perdía un poco al descender con su mano.

-Cuando una persona se encuentra sola, todo lo que hace es pensar –repuso él distraídamente-. Es extraño, uno podría invertir mejor su tiempo ocupándose de las cosas que no puede hacer mientras trabaja, mientras viaja o mientras combate con sus amigos. Hay algunos platillos exóticos que siempre quise preparar, a bordo del Sunny nunca hallé el momento para hacerlos, pero ahora tampoco puedo.

La lumbre se avivó de nuevo cuando Sanji le dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo. Luego, mientras hablaba, trazó caprichosas formas en el aire en la medida en que gesticulaba.

-Una vez, en una de las islas del Grand Line, vi cómo cocinaban un rey marino con ingredientes tan extraños que tuve que anotar sus nombres en un papel. Era un platillo agridulce con toques de sabor peculiares. –Nami se envolvió mejor en las cobijas sin dejar de prestarle atención. Ese ínfimo detalle, al notarlo, a Sanji le halagó-. Luego me explicaron que el secreto estaba en las hierbas que lo aderezaban. La guarnición era una combinación de hortalizas cortadas en juliana tan fina que pasaban desapercibidas, pero su sabor era tan contundente que podía anular al resto de los ingredientes si se le servía en exceso…

Nami lo escuchó con cuidado, en parte interesada y en parte triste. Sanji no había respondido a su pregunta, quizá nunca pudiese hacerlo, pero a cambio le había contado algo sobre sí, le había hablado de un asunto suyo, íntimo y significativo, algo que era él y que sólo ella podía entender.

La joven se sobrecogió. A favor: Sanji, su precioso amigo, todavía estaba allí, oculto en alguna parte de su tristeza. En contra: debía seguir escarbando si pretendía ayudarlo a salir.

-Me encantaría saborear ese platillo, Sanji-kun.

El susodicho sonrió en la oscuridad, apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero que encontró y tomó la lámpara para marcharse.

-Buenas noches, Nami-san. Un caballero que se precie de tal no debería pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de la chica de sus sueños, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche.

Nami le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego volvió a acostarse y se cubrió con las cobijas. Sanji abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir, se detuvo brevemente en el umbral. Ella lo notó, se volteó y se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo mejor. Él, en cambio, le daba la espalda.

-¿Sanji-kun?

Todavía transcurrieron algunos instantes más antes de que el cocinero se decidiera a responder.

-Siempre pienso en Zoro –murmuró.

A ella el corazón le dio un vuelco. Después de otro breve silencio, Sanji cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	5. Porque si no estuvieras, ¿qué haría?

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Nueva entrega del fic promediando la historia, tendrá un total de diez capítulos. Saludos especiales a SaNaLoVe, gracias por comentar, la historia es algo triste pero intento condimentarla un poco con ciertas ráfagas de humor para que no sea tan dramática y no tengamos que terminar abrazadas llorando a moco tendido :D_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**V**

**Porque si no estuvieras, ¿qué haría?**

* * *

La historia transcurre como una espiral de repeticiones. De repente los protagonistas se hallan más o menos en el mismo lugar en otro punto del tiempo, diciendo más o menos las mismas cosas a unas personas que se parecen a otras y haciendo más o menos lo mismo, aunque hayan pensado que jamás les volvería a suceder. Al menos así fue para Sanji en la última gran aventura que emprendiera el Rey de los Piratas.

Sin buscarlo, el cocinero se vio de pronto en una isla que podría haber sido Thriller Bark, junto a un personaje que podría haber sido Kuma ofreciéndole la única salida posible para sus nakamas. Lo había vivido. Sólo que ahora, al igual que Zoro en aquella ocasión, Sanji supo que debía ser él quien se entregase para salvar a los demás, y lo haría sin dudar.

Pero de nuevo sus intenciones no contaron, ni su propósito ni su determinación. Creyó que Zoro se había extraviado en los pasajes de la fortaleza infernal donde habían estado peleando los dos últimos días, pero cuando menos lo esperaba allí estaba el espadachín, emergiendo de la nada con su característica mueca de pirata trasnochado para quedarse una vez más con el crédito. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a pensar.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Zoro-marimo-de-mierda lo hizo de nuevo, se salió con la suya descaradamente frente a sus propias narices, pero de forma definitiva. Se dejó consumir de pie, altivo, sin mirarlo ni emitir una nota, frente a él, impotente y pálido.

De modo que así se sentía perder, perder en todos los sentidos… Una amarga mezcla de dolor, vanidad mancillada, ira y resentimiento le estalló en el estómago hasta reducirlo a esa entelequia lamentable, hasta marginarlo de su propia identidad. Lo que Luffy y los demás hicieron después con el enemigo de turno es un detalle anecdótico.

La historia transcurre como una espiral de repeticiones. O tal vez Thriller Bark fuese tan sólo un anticipo de esta otra isla fatídica, un indicio, una pista lanzada en el tiempo para que jamás olviden quiénes eran, qué buscaban, por qué lo hacían y cuánto les podría llegar a costar.

-o-

Cuando le tocó el turno a la sala, Nami se ubicó en el centro con los brazos en jarra, observó en derredor y pensó muy seriamente en la posibilidad de arrojar otra bomba para destruirla y volverla a construir. Era una misión imposible.

Si bien era el lugar de la casa donde pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo, se las habían apañado con unos pocos arreglos prácticos: habían cubierto el bache con unas tablas, desempolvaron y dispusieron de un sofá y un sillón, despejaron una pequeña mesa para depositar la lámpara, el cenicero y otros enseres, y simplemente barrían en forma periódica para que resulte habitable entre el resto de los bártulos que se acumulaban alrededor. Pero no podían dejarlo así, porque incluso los piratas más mentados necesitan de un lugar digno para vivir mientras las circunstancias los mantienen alejados del mar. O al menos así les ocurría a ellos.

Por fin llegó la hora de hacer de esa estancia un sitio compuesto, decente, civilizado, un sitio del que pudiesen estar orgullosos antes de volver a su barco. Sanji, además, quería acomodar las cosas que Nami había traído para trabajar en los mapas, pues entre reparación y reparación al final no había contado con tiempo para retomar su labor, y se sentía apenado con ella.

-¡Este lugar debe convertirse en la habitación perfecta para el trabajo de Nami-san –declamó con teatralidad-, y ser consagrada a la noble labor de la cartografía universal!

-Me conformo con la luminosidad que se cuela por los ventanales, Sanji-kun.

-Confía en mí, Nami-san, ¡te aseguro que haré de esta sala un estudio de categoría!

-Sólo ocupémonos del bache, ¿quieres?

-Quedará como nuevo… el piso, no el bache.

-Luego podremos pintar las paredes, están muy descascaradas –siguió diciendo Nami, pensando en ello-, pero primero debemos sacar todo el mobiliario afuera, tender las alfombras para que se ventilen, barrer con propiedad…

La navegante procedió a enumerar una serie de faenas que Sanji, con toda su buena voluntad, jamás hubiera podido prever. Al reparar en tantas instancias imprevistas se rascó la cabeza, profundamente contrariado. Su cerebro tal vez no se hubiese despabilado tanto como creía, o ya se estaba volviendo viejo.

_Al menos Nami-san sabe lo que debe hacerse… A este paso nunca la conquistarás, idiota._

Entonces empezaron por sacar los muebles y los bártulos afuera, lo cual les llevó un buen rato. Luego Nami se dedicó a tender las alfombras y golpetearlas para que el polvillo se desprendiera, lo que le llevó otro tanto, mientras el cocinero se ocupaba de reunir los materiales necesarios para restaurar el piso de la sala. Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto se reunieron en torno a la falla para comenzar a trabajar.

Después de rellenar el bache y perder otra hora en nivelar con cemento, lo cual generó algunos entredichos por la falta de prolijidad, concluyeron que debían postergar la labor hasta el día siguiente para dejar que se seque. Por la mañana tomaron medidas, evaluaron el material y, como de costumbre, entre discusión y discusión procedieron a restaurar el entablillado.

Gracias a las reparaciones previas habían adquirido la experiencia suficiente para llevar adelante la obra con mayor confianza, sin echar de menos a Franky como antes, aunque de todos modos entre infantiles desacuerdos y algún que otro "accidente" profesional. Nami era porfiada pero mejor que Sanji en cuestión de mediciones, en cambio Sanji entendía más de terminaciones prolijas y eso a ella, como a cualquier mujer que se cree "delicada", le fastidiaba hasta el punto de pelearlo por cualquier detalle, nomás para desahogarse.

Finalmente lograron consensuar y terminaron con bastante decencia el trabajo. De hecho, una vez que desistieron de la consabida querella por llevarse la mayor parte del protagonismo según la participación de cada uno, se permitieron bromear sobre la calidad de su obra.

-Sería maravilloso descansar con un refresco en la mano –suspiró Nami, que se echó en el suelo todo a lo largo para corroborar la efectividad de la labor.

-Sería bueno –secundó Sanji, recostándose también a cierta distancia de ella, pero no muy lejos.

-O con un trozo de pastel.

-Ajá.

-O con mantecado de chocolate.

-Sep.

-O algunos bocadillos de…

Nami dejó pasar algunos segundos, expectante, pero nada sucedió.

-Ahora es cuando entras exclamando _¡Mellorie!_ como un poseso y me obsequias alguna colación improvisada –comentó la joven, decepcionada-. ¿Tanto te molestaría exprimir algunas naranjas y echarles hielo?

Sanji sonrió. Observando el cielorraso concluyó que no le vendría mal una capa de pintura.

-Tal vez algún día –murmuró.

Nami giró la cabeza para mirarlo. El cocinero no le correspondió el gesto, parecía abstraído, y por eso se permitió examinar su perfil. Ya habían hablado de ello mil veces, por lo que no quería ni insistir ni molestarlo, aunque bien sabía el cielo que se moría por darle un par de bofetadas para hacerlo reaccionar. Pero Sanji era demasiado sensible, en especial con ella, así que trataba de no ser más ruda de lo necesario.

-Eres un pelmazo, Sanji-kun. –Lo dicho: _trataba_.

Sin embargo el tipo se mantuvo impasible, como si no la hubiese escuchado. Nami hizo una mueca de disgusto y volvió a… _tratar_.

-Un pelmazo, un idiota y un zoquete –continuó-. También eres un tonto, un necio y un descarado mujeriego de taberna, además de haberte convertido en un vago, un descuidado y un pirata vicioso y estereotipado.

Todo lo formuló Nami con tono calmo y natural, como si ninguna de esas palabras tuviese algún significado. Sanji la escuchó sin inmutarse, después suspiró, se irguió con parsimonia y se sentó a lo indio. Para variar, encendió un cigarrillo.

A favor: Nami se interesaba en él mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a fantasear. En contra: ni siquiera sabiéndolo podía encontrar un modo de estar a la altura de sus planteos.

-Me conoces mejor que nadie, Nami-san –sentenció finalmente.

La navegante volvió a fijar la vista en el techo. Se le hizo difícil dilucidar si bromeaba, si ironizaba o si simplemente decía lo que pensaba. Tal vez fuese una mezcla de las tres.

-Si eso fuera cierto, hace tiempo que hubiera encontrado la manera de… de…

Sanji sonrió, apiadándose de su zozobra.

-No es tu culpa, Nami-san, no es culpa de nadie.

-¡Porque es culpa tuya! –se irritó ella sin poderlo evitar.

-Lo sé, créeme que lo sé –dijo él después de una pitada-. Es verdad, no puedo olvidar aquella isla, ni puedo cocinar ni puedo dormir pensando en Zoro.

-¡No me refería a eso cuando hablaba de culpa!

-En ocasiones tengo la sensación de que sigo ahí, que me he quedado atrapado. –La voz de Sanji surgió apagada, como si hablara consigo mismo más que con ella, o como si lo analizara por primera o centésima vez-. Por la noche me duermo y más tarde despierto sobresaltado creyendo que aún están por rematarme, estúpidamente aliviado de que ustedes tengan una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Entonces recuerdo que soy yo el que ha sobrevivido.

Nami lo escuchó con el corazón sobrecogido. Allí estaba Sanji revelándole la naturaleza de su angustia, la calidad de su rabia y de su dolor. Ellos nunca habían perdido un nakama, ni siquiera en las peores circunstancias, y que el destino les haya jugado tan sibilinamente no podía menos que sumirlos en la frustración y en la duda. Porque ¿de qué valdría perseguir sus sueños ahora que uno de ellos se les había quedado atrás?

¿Cómo reconstruirse como grupo? ¿De qué manera se repondrían? ¿Cómo lidiar sin uno de ellos cuando el principal fundamento del viaje había sido el vínculo que los unía?

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo, nunca, por ningún motivo. Para bien o para mal, la aventura que habían emprendido hace tanto tiempo atrás cambió de signo definitivamente, o porque Zoro ya no estaba o porque cada uno de ellos, siguiendo el proceso natural, también habían cambiado. Nada podía hacerse contra el final de las cosas, y mucho menos contra el acontecer del tiempo.

Lo que Sanji sufría lo habían padecido todos en mayor o en menor medida. Sólo que, a diferencia del resto, él creía que debía haber sido suyo ese lugar nefasto. Nami hubiera querido decirle las palabras exactas para liberarlo de esa carga, de su desazón, pero como sabía de qué clase de dolor se trataba, simplemente le ofreció su silencio y su indulgencia.

-o-

El resto de la tarde lo dedicaron a lijar las paredes para poder pintar al día siguiente. De paso, recompusieron algunas irregularidades de la superficie, tal y como hicieran en la planta superior. Y a pesar de lo engorroso de detectar las grietas o cualquier otro tipo de imperfección, descubrieron que se sentían a gusto subsanando los defectos.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores novedades y luego se fueron a dormir, cada uno sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Las fisuras que se les habían formado adentro después de la conversación no eran tan fáciles de arreglar y por eso finalizaron aquella jornada sin hacer ningún otro comentario. En todo caso, se confiaron al poder reparador del sueño, aunque costase conciliarlo.

Al otro día, entonces, amanecieron más tranquilos, acompañados por un clima primaveral que nunca los abandonaba desde que habían comenzado esa obra de restauración. Como navegantes que eran se consideraron afortunados por esa benevolencia meteorológica, incluso se sintieron vigorizados y quizás hasta menos tristes. A fin de cuentas, se trataba de los Mugiwara.

Durante el desayuno establecieron las actividades de la jornada: pintar la sala y acondicionar el deteriorado mobiliario. Sanji insistió en su propósito de organizar el lugar para que Nami pudiese retomar la confección de sus mapas, y ella, que comenzaba a añorar ese ejercicio, esta vez lo aceptó de buen grado.

Fue así que dedicaron las primeras horas a preparar la pintura, a cubrir el piso y las molduras para que no se manchen y a maniobrar con los rodillos para cubrir la superficie con un suave color malva, según pedido expreso de la dueña del lugar. Nami volvió a farfullar maldiciones por verse obligada a trascender la tarea de reparar los daños del bombardeo, pero tuvo que ponerse manos a la obra para proteger su recién creada imagen de pirata hacendosa. Porque "antes muerta que cuestionada", sostenía con despecho.

Sanji la escuchó sin objetar ni acreditar, riendo de vez en cuando por lo florido de su lenguaje. Al verlo reír de ese modo, poco a poco Nami fue olvidándose de su fastidio y terminó por divertirse también. Su vanidad sufrió un duro revés, pero se consoló pensando que con el correr de los días se había habituado a la única compañía de Sanji, a sus exabruptos melosos y a sus ocasionales retraimientos, por lo que tuvo que admitir por fin cuán cómoda se sentía.

A favor: aunque fue duro, pudo acceder a su interioridad, a la clase de alegrías que lo animaban y al tipo de angustia que lo mantenía varado. En contra: lejos de lograr mayor seguridad, entrever las emociones del cocinero la obligaba a confrontarlas con las suyas, y de pronto se descubrió ansiosa, vacilante acerca de sus propios sentimientos.

_Sanji siempre ha sido mi amigo, ¿para qué cambiar eso ahora? Deja de pensar en estupideces._

La sala gradualmente adquirió un mejor aspecto, transformándose, renovándose. Los ventanales abiertos ayudaban a paliar los efectos del olor a pintura, por lo que Nami terminó por sentirse a gusto allí participando del proceso junto a Sanji, esmerándose en hacer de ese sitio un lugar más bello y confortable. Podía resultar enojosa la idea de cargar con más trabajo del pactado en un inicio, pero no podía quejarse de los resultados finales ni de cómo se sentía al respecto.

Advirtió también que disfrutaba de pintar ese espacio interior, privado, mucho más que cuando tuvo que ocuparse de las paredes de afuera. De algún modo era diferente, como si renovar la fachada externa fuese un detalle sin importancia comparado con acondicionar el propio espacio, el íntimo, ese en el que sólo tienen franqueada la entrada aquellos que son familia, aquellos que son atesorados y con quienes se lo quiere compartir. Era mucho más gratificante, sin duda, y de nuevo la acometió la sensación de que esa casa, de algún modo, le pertenecía.

Cuando terminaron de pintar, se ubicaron en el centro de la sala para contemplar su trabajo. Se sintieron satisfechos. No serían unos profesionales de la pintura, pero tenían buena mano cuando en verdad se lo proponían.

Luego se dedicaron a pintar algunas zonas específicas donde se hacía más difícil acceder con el rodillo, como los ángulos, los bordes y las terminaciones. Para ello tomaron un pincel cada uno y se abocaron a completar la tarea.

-Parece mentira que estemos terminando con esto –comentó Nami mientras pintaba la juntura de la pared con el sócalo-. Echo tanto de menos el Sunny que empieza a parecerme raro pasar este tiempo en tierra firme. ¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos? Los muy suertudos… Luffy debe estar metiéndolos en líos y nosotros aquí, privándonos de la diversión.

-Es extraño oírte hablar así, Nami-san.

-¿Por qué?

-Sueles escandalizarte ante la perspectiva de meternos en una isla o en una pelea que nada tenía que ver con nosotros, con nuestras metas o con nuestra trayectoria –explicó Sanji, quien se montó a una escalera para pintar la juntura con el cielorraso.

Nami, desde abajo, le dirigió una breve mirada desdeñosa.

-¿Me escandalizo? –replicó, molesta, aunque luego se detuvo un momento para pensarlo-. Bueno, supongo que sí… algo.

Sanji sonrió sin dejar de pincelar.

-En lo personal no tengo ningún problema con eso, me ha dado la oportunidad de protegerte.

-La cuestión es que los echo de menos –dijo ella, ignorándolo olímpicamente-. ¿Cuántos días crees que demoraremos en partir? Todavía tenemos que conseguir un barco.

Sanji embebió el pincel, carraspeando con turbación.

-Eh, no creo que eso vaya a ocurrir muy pronto, Nami-san.

-¿Por qué? Las reparaciones están realizadas, y de regalo pintamos y arreglamos el jardín. ¿Por qué deberíamos demorar la partida?

Sanji tragó saliva, irresoluto, mientras aplicaba el pincel sobre la superficie. Luego se decidió, se armó de valor y profirió las funestas palabras que venía guardándose a la espera de una ocasión adecuada, aunque supuso que _nunca_ sería el momento adecuado para decirlo.

-Porque le prometí a la dueña de casa reacondicionar los otros cuartos.

La visión de cierto muñeco poseído por el espíritu de un psicópata muerto hubiese producido menos miedo. Nami se levantó como un resorte, se giró en redondo y lo miró boquiabierta, echando chispas por los ojos. Del pincel que sostenía cayeron algunas gotas de pintura que se regaron por el suelo.

_-¿Qué?_ –tronó.

El cocinero, atolondrado, le dio una explicación bastante enroscada acerca de una visita que la señora había hecho hacía poco para inspeccionar los avances de las reparaciones, en un momento en que Nami se había ausentado. Entre plática y plática, entre pedido desesperado y pedido desesperado y entre buena voluntad y buena voluntad, Sanji terminó por acceder también a la restauración de un despacho, la despensa y la cocina. Nami no lo podía creer.

De pronto, un súbito rayo de lucidez la atravesó de parte a parte y por fin comprendió la supuestamente altruista insistencia de su amigo en disponer de un área de la sala para sus labores de cartografía. No se trataba de un gesto magnánimo, ¡claro que no!, sino de que todavía pasarían un largo tiempo allí.

La navegante, indignada, procedió a lanzarle la retahíla de recriminaciones correspondiente. El cocinero, estoico, lo soportó caballerosamente, lo cual la irritó aún más. Esta vez la razón estaba de su parte, no se trataba de sus habituales desplantes de cobardía o impaciencia, sino de sentido común, un requisito por lo visto agotado en la psique de su compañero, según sus palabras. Los reproches, así como su enojo, fueron en aumento.

Cuando el vendaval de chillidos amainó un poco –mucho tiempo después-, Sanji le dirigió unas entusiastas palabras de consuelo y le aseguró que asumiría la mayor parte de la responsabilidad, pero eso a ella no le importó. Se crispó con el descaro la dueña, con el carácter bonachón del tipo con el que convivía y con el maldito destino que la sacó de la casa en el momento más inoportuno.

Aun así, la palabra de un Mugiwara era la palabra de un Mugiwara, y que el infierno se la lleve. Después de asegurarse de descargar por completo el caudal de indignación que había acumulado en su interior, después de reclamarle sin comedimientos su falta de consideración hacia ella y su absoluta inutilidad como negociador, la joven resopló y se apresuró a continuar con su tarea, inconforme y disgustada.

Sanji se sintió mal por ella, ¿pero qué podía hacer un _gentleman_ ante el imperioso ruego de una mujer sola y desesperada? Él, antes que nada, se consideraba un caballero, y como tal jamás se permitiría decirle que no a una dama por más deprimido que estuviese. Podría atreverse a negar un vaso de jugo exprimido, pero nunca se negaría a salvar a alguien del tipo de ruina que lo amenazase.

Además fue así, accediendo a ese pedido, como se dio cuenta por fin de las groserías que había cometido con Nami desde su llegada. Que no pudiera cocinar podía contemplarse, que hubiese descuidado su aspecto vaya y pase, que se hubiera entregado a una vida de disipaciones, si bien reprochable, no resultaba tan extraño viniendo de un pirata. Sin embargo, la falta de cortesía, así como el olvido de sus deberes de caballero, era algo que no podía perdonarse y que deseaba –y debía- empezar a corregir.

_Cuán extraña debes haberte sentido en medio de mi estupidez._

-Lo siento, Nami-san, últimamente me he comportado como un cretino.

Al escucharlo hablar de ese modo, Nami se inquietó. Dejó a un lado el fastidio por las novedades y levantó la vista hacia él, estupefacta.

-No quiero tus disculpas.

-Tampoco creo que alcancen, mi conducta y mis decisiones han sido terriblemente censurables.

-¿Te refieres a tu promesa con la dueña de casa, o te refieres a…?

-Me refiero a todo –dijo él por lo bajo-. Ojalá que algún día puedas perdonarme.

La irritación que Nami había sentido terminó por evaporarse.

-No se trata de eso, Sanji-kun, por supuesto que no, ni lo quiero de ti –le aseguró, dejando el pincel a un lado para acercársele. Él también había terminado y descendió de la escalera con su pincel en una mano y el tarro de pintura en la otra-. Si sientes la necesidad de expresarlo, lo entiendo y aceptaré tus disculpas sin dudar, pero si tienes algo que lamentar, y si de verdad lo lamentas, prefiero que procures corregirlo.

Sanji la miró en silencio, incapaz de responder. Con Nami podía cruzar de una emoción a otra sin solución de continuidad, y se admiró al corroborar cuánto seguía impresionándolo ese atributo de su personalidad. Su asombrosa e impredecible Nami-san.

¿Compensarla? ¿Tendría la oportunidad? ¿La merecía? ¿Cómo regresaría de la enrevesada senda en la que él mismo se había metido? Si al menos tuviese la certeza de que ella lo esperaba…

-Nami-san, no lo sé… no lo sé.

El cigarrillo que pendía de la comisura de su boca se había consumido casi en su totalidad. Nami se acercó, se lo quitó y se alzó de puntillas para darle un abrazo. El cocinero se quedó de piedra.

No tuvo forma de reaccionar, tenía las manos ocupadas y sólo atinó a mantenerlas alejadas para no ensuciarla, mientras el corazón le latía arrebatado y su cerebro luchaba por mantenerse lúcido. Debió soportar el calor de Nami, su lealtad y su dulzura, sin poder hacer nada para retribuirlo, para celebrarlo o para agradecerlo. Su cuerpo se había transformado en la incandescente chimenea de un ferrocarril en movimiento y nada pudo hacer para descomprimirse.

Nami se aferró a su cuello conmovida con su tristeza, se había dado cuenta una vez más de lo importante que era Sanji, lo fundamental de su presencia, la incondicionalidad de su cariño. ¿Qué sería de ella sin eso?

Eran afortunados por vivir una vida llena de buenos amigos, de desafíos y de alegría para afrontarlos, por vivir a su manera sin otras ataduras que las que ellos mismos habían elegido, porque todo el mundo necesita de alguien a quien aferrarse. Eran afortunados por permanecer a salvo de las ingratitudes, por ser incapaces de cultivar resentimientos, por obrar según sus propias reglas. ¿Qué haría ella si lo perdía, o si no podía defenderlo?

_Estamos más cerca de nuestros treinta que de nuestros veinte, Sanji-kun, así que sigamos siendo quienes elegimos ser. Zoro así lo quería._

Después se soltó, lo miró a los ojos brevemente y se alejó en silencio. No quiso volver a mirarlo, no pudo dirigirle la palabra durante un largo rato y tampoco quiso pensar mucho en las repentinas palpitaciones y en la ansiedad que la embargaba.

El otro permaneció algunos instantes clavado en el suelo, anonadado y emocionado, pensando en tantas cosas y sintiendo tantas otras que al final, cuando su organismo se atemperó, prefirió no ilusionarse con ninguna. A diferencia de Nami, que apenas empezaba a vislumbrar la naturaleza de ciertos sentimientos, Sanji experimentaba su irrefutable amor por ella a flor de piel.

-o-

Al día siguiente se ocuparon de limpiar y colgar las lámparas del techo, de tender las alfombras, de desempolvar y ubicar los muebles, de colocar algunos cuadros, de decorar con flores y de organizar el sector de la sala donde Nami podría dedicarse a confeccionar sus mapas. La mayor parte de la jornada la destinaron a terminar de rehabilitar esa estancia y muy poco tiempo les quedó para otra cosa que no sea alimentarse a la hora debida.

Un nuevo día transcurrió entonces sin mayores novedades. Hacia la medianoche, sin embargo, después de que Nami se retirase a descansar, Sanji continuó la velada en la cocina para fumar a solas. Ya no padecía el malestar de antes cuando pasaba tiempo allí, por eso aprovechó la ocasión para examinar el estado de las cosas anticipándose al momento de la remodelación. Le había prometido a Nami asumir la mayor parte de la responsabilidad, y así lo haría.

Revisó los aparadores, el fregadero, la cocina, las instalaciones en general. Limpió la mesa, las sillas, las repisas, los enseres y la vajilla, aunque cuando les llegó el turno a estos últimos se sintió algo incómodo. Entre la espuma del detergente observó los platos, las sartenes y las cucharas como si fueran criaturas de otro mundo o como si nunca antes los hubiese manipulado.

Le asaltaron algunas imágenes, recuerdos, vivencias, pero le parecieron eventos protagonizados por alguien más, alguien que ya no era él. No es que no doliera, no es que no reconociera que esa también había sido su vida, o que todavía lo era, sino que el desaliento continuaba dominándolo y todo aquello le resultaba ajeno.

¿Para qué cocinar? ¿Para qué atiborrar una mesa con suculentos manjares? Cosas más penosas y trascendentales podían suceder en la vida, y la comida no significaba nada en comparación.

Desde luego que notaba la ridiculez de ese tipo de lógica, pero ni siquiera eso lo ayudaba a superar el mal rato. Aun así lavó, fregó, enjuagó y secó cada uno de los utensilios con esmero, mientras se le iba la mayor parte de la noche. Después, al final, examinó el contenido de la nevera.

En otra época de su vida, se habría abochornado. Mientras que en las repisas se acumulaban los suministros enlatados, en los estantes refrigerados se superponían alimentos congelados, pre-cocidos o listos para hornear, comida chatarra, grasosa y para nada nutritiva. La imagen de Nami creció en su admiración al comprender lo que la chica estaba soportando.

Luego hurgó entre los envoltorios hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Con esfuerzo se detuvo a tantear entre algunos vegetales, un trozo de carne, un pan de manteca y una porción de queso. Con la velocidad de un cometa, de inmediato se materializó en su mente una receta espontánea y creativa, de esas que se le ocurrían en el mismo momento en que visualizaba lo que tenía más cerca para cocinar. Sin embargo, cuando quiso recoger los ingredientes, el estómago se le contrajo y comenzó a sudar.

Estremecido por el disgusto, se incorporó y cerró la nevera de un golpe. Después se apoyó en la mesa, agitado y abatido, maldiciéndose sin consideración.


	6. A pesar de los sentimientos reprimidos

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Creo que demoré un poco en actualizar, o tal vez se me hizo largo a mí, no lo sé. La cuestión es que aquí está el capi, uno en el que espero haber avanzado un poco._

_Saludos para Milene, muchas gracias por tus amables observaciones y por tu afectuoso review, espero que este nuevo capi también te guste n.n_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**VI**

**A pesar de los sentimientos reprimidos**

* * *

Cuando quisieron acordarse, un nuevo fin de semana los sorprendió exhaustos y malhumorados. El cansancio generado por el trabajo duro les resultaba más bien gratificante, pero el hecho de permanecer tanto tiempo alejados de su verdadero grupo de pertenencia comenzaba a afectarles.

Incluso Sanji empezó a necesitar un poco de acción. Se sentía oxidado, agarrotado, las piernas le demandaban mucho más que el mero ejercicio de acarrear materiales, acechar a Nami o subirse a una escalera para pintar. La peor parte de su depresión había quedado atrás, aunque todavía le costaba retomar las riendas de su vida, y se veía mucho mejor que cuando ella llegó.

Nami también había advertido la mejoría y se sentía íntimamente satisfecha. Recordaba haber dudado y desconfiado de la eficacia de su influencia, no se consideraba artífice de milagros ni creía haber hecho nada en particular para ayudarlo. No obstante, supuso que un vínculo como el que los unía no podía menos que encauzar y renovar las motivaciones, porque así les había funcionado siempre a los Mugiwara.

Así, terminó por agradecer la accidentada intervención de aquellos piratas contrabandistas de mala puntería. Nami tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes (pues recordaba muy bien cada moneda que se vio obligada a desembolsar para resguardar lo que quedaba del honor de Sanji) que lo que en un principio fuera un engorroso inconveniente se había convertido a la larga en otro desafío, un desafío sanador. Por primera vez a lo largo de sus demenciales aventuras, que los hayan bombardeado fue lo mejor que pudo pasarles.

Por eso el sábado decidió que se divertiría. Ya habían dejado atrás algunos fines de semana sin que se le ocurriese disfrutarlos, atareada ella en sus intentos terapéuticos y sumidos ambos en sus propias preocupaciones, por lo que ninguno de los dos había reparado en el detalle. Esta vez lo aprovecharía, por nada del mundo dejaría escapar la oportunidad.

Una vecina le había avisado de la feria anual que se llevaría a cabo en el pueblo, así que decidió darse una vuelta por allí para distraerse. Era la excusa perfecta para evadirse y, desde luego, para acicalarse un poco, ya que desde que comenzó la restauración había tenido que resignar la estética en favor de la practicidad. A fin de cuentas continuaba siendo una bella mujer, una que debía preservar la intachable imagen femenina que había construido.

_Esta vez me vestiré como debería, sí señor, se acabó la Nami-intento-de-albañil, al menos por un maldito fin de semana. _

Tomó un largo y confortable baño, secó y peinó su cabello con esmero, se maquilló, se vistió más sofisticada que de costumbre y bajó las escaleras dando brincos entusiastas para buscar a Sanji e invitarlo a salir con ella. Se reía de sí misma al verse tan emocionada, tan perfumada y tan ataviada sólo para salir con un amigo de siempre, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía expectante de la reacción que suscitaría tal iniciativa. Ése sería, sin duda, un día histórico para el cocinero de los Mugiwara.

Sin embargo, Sanji no estaba. Dio voces llamándolo y luego lo buscó por los cuartos, pero no lo encontró. Incrédula aún, dio un segundo rodeo por la casa, revisó en las habitaciones cerradas y en los rincones oscuros, pero el tipo brillaba por su ausencia.

Disgustada por esa inesperada contrariedad, masculló un par de maldiciones dirigidas al sujeto en cuestión, mientras sus expectativas se hacían añicos contra el muro de su vanidad. ¿A dónde iría en un día como ése? ¿Por qué no le informaba? ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido de perderse una invitación de su parte?

¡Hombres!, siempre incapaces de captar el clima del momento, siempre insensibles y distraídos. Ni modo, él se lo perdía. Así de tontos podían ser tales criaturas, así de cándidos y negligentes. Nami prefirió hacer caso omiso de la inusitada decepción que experimentaba, se miró en el espejo una vez más y salió de la casa rumbo al pueblo, animada a pesar de todo.

-o-

La población de la isla, geográficamente apartada de las más populosas, podía contarse en un par de cientos, no mucho más. El único asentamiento urbano estaba ubicado en una zona cercana a la costa rodeado de verdes y suaves colinas que les servían de protección contra las incursiones piratas, aunque era tan pequeño y carente de recursos que muy pocas veces habían tenido que sufrirlas.

De todas maneras, los isleños estaban entrenados por si la ocasión lo requería. Ni bien avistaban una amenaza de ese tipo, dejaban lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y se alejaban a toda prisa hacia el otro lado del puerto, tal y como hicieran la última vez con los piratas contrabandistas. Cuando el vigía designado anunciaba que el peligro había pasado, volvían para retomar sus actividades entre asombrados y resignados.

Aun así, la vida transcurría sin mayores sobresaltos en aquella aislada comarca del North Blue. Vivían del cultivo, la pesca y algunos intercambios comerciales con las islas más próximas, y recibían esporádicamente las noticias del mundo entre indiferentes e impresionados. En definitiva, se trataba de gente sencilla.

Desde luego, con la llegada del cocinero del Rey de los Piratas la apacible rutina sostenida hasta el momento se les trocó en sorpresivas eventualidades. Por más que Sanji intentó permanecer en el anonimato su filiación terminó por exponerse, y desde ese momento los isleños tuvieron que convivir con la algarabía de su jarana, con la novedad de las visitas frecuentes de mujeres de la vida y con contrabandistas ruidosos de mala puntería demandando la cancelación de sus deudas.

Al final también estaba aquella mujer voluptuosa y poco recatada que había traído consigo una cantidad tal de equipaje que más bien parecía una emperatriz en plena mudanza que una pirata de temer. Los isleños, si bien pacíficos y poco dados a las murmuraciones, no pudieron evitar notar el cambio en el paisaje de su hogar y se debatían entre estar prevenidos, asustarse redondamente o relajarse y disfrutar de las nuevas emociones.

Pero como las cosas se resuelven día por día, en esa ocasión decidieron integrarlos a la feria del pueblo. Además ya todos sabían que trabajaban en el arreglo de la casa bombardeada, por lo que prefirieron dejar a un lado los recelos al menos hasta que terminasen. Los pocos que los habían tratado personalmente por ofrecerse a ayudarlos en la restauración o para alcanzarles comida colaboraron haciéndoles saber que, a pesar de ser piratas, los tenían por muy buenas personas y serían bienvenidos.

Por eso Nami recorría el colorido predio donde se asentó la feria sin recibir miradas hostiles ni mohínes desdeñosos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sólo quienes los conocían los trataban sin miedo, por eso le sorprendió gratamente que nadie allí la ojeara con desprecio o con temor. Pudo detenerse ante cada puesto de comida, de artesanías, de juegos y de indumentaria con alegre y despreocupado interés.

De pronto, mientras examinaba algunas prendas veraniegas, cierto bullicio captó su atención. Buscó con la mirada entre los recovecos formados por la disposición de los puestos hasta divisar a un grupo de mujeres jóvenes y sonrientes que festejaban alguna clase de hazaña espectacular. Y el héroe de la jornada ubicado en el centro del círculo, ensayando diversas piruetas gimnásticas con las piernas, era nada menos que el mismísimo Sanji, el idiota que la desdeñó sin saberlo.

-¡Y ahora es cuando todas ustedes se enamoran de mí! –vociferó el susodicho con tono infantil mientras practicaba sendas cabriolas en el aire. Las manos quietas en los bolsillos hacía resaltar la extraordinaria fuerza de sus piernas, y su sonrisa coronada por el sempiterno cigarrillo le daba un aire de arrogancia que elevaba aún más el estatus de la escena.

Nami no lo podía creer. O sí, sí que lo podía creer, el ego masculino del cocinero se había elevado a la enésima potencia gracias a las entusiastas manifestaciones de admiración y los bellos rostros atentos de un grupo de ingenuas pueblerinas. El muy descarado.

A favor: el ánimo del Sanji marchaba en franca recuperación. En contra: por alguna misteriosa razón, ese presuntuoso despliegue de estrella cinematográfica le molestó más que otras veces, y eso no le gustaba.

-¡Sanji-kun! –lo increpó.

-¡Nami-swan! –vociferó él con emoción, saliendo del círculo para ir a recibirla.

Nami lo recibió con los brazos en jarra, irritada. El tipo no tenía remedio._ De modo que estabas aquí haciendo las veces de galán, pequeña sabandija._

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo actúas de payaso en las ferias?

-¿Por fin te has puesto celosa, Nami-san? –preguntó él con una gran y sugestiva sonrisa.

La navegante hubiera querido borrársela de un golpe, pero por el momento se conformó con reclamarle su niñería.

-Estamos en medio de la feria del pueblo sin incidentes ni persecuciones, Sanji-kun, ¡si Luffy brilla por su ausencia no pretendas suplantarlo tú con tus chiquilinadas!

-Sólo me estaba divirtiendo con estas hermosas señoritas –repuso él cándidamente, haciéndoles graciosas morisquetas.

Ahora Nami sí que le propinó un contundente correctivo en la sien. Las "hermosas señoritas" tomaron debida cuenta de la señal y procedieron a dispersarse despidiéndose con la mano en alto y desde lejos. Nada como una joven mujer para comprender los celos de otra joven mujer.

Sanji las despidió correspondiéndoles el gesto con melancólica sonrisa, mientras que con la otra mano se masajeaba la zona afectada. Había sido bueno mientras duró. Nami lo miró con ofendido talante, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás, por lo que el cocinero tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzarla.

-No sabía que vendrías, Nami-san –le aclaró una vez que se acompasó a su paso. _De haberlo sabido, mis ojos no se hubieran apartado de ti_.

-No sabía que debía decírtelo –repuso ella con desdén.

-Por eso tampoco te avisé que asistiría.

-Por eso tampoco me interesa que me des explicaciones.

-¡Un caballero siempre debe comportarse leal con su dama! –exclamó él, escandalizado ante la mera posibilidad de que Nami no lo entendiera.

-Bien, pues como aquí no veo ni a uno ni a otra, tengamos el paseo en paz, Sanji-kun.

El joven se extrañó con su respuesta, había pensado que aprovecharía la ocasión para descargar su enojo por andar exhibiéndose por ahí sin prevenirla, del mismo modo como le sacaba de quicio que sus compañeros se metieran en cualquier parte sin mediar otra razón que su sacra voluntad de romper cosas. Sin embargo, esta vez fue demasiado sarcástica y a lo último parecía haberse retraído… u ofendido. Sanji la miró de reojo, contrariado.

Después de un rato de darle vueltas al asunto, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión, decidió desechar esas especulaciones y abocarse a disfrutar de su compañía. Algunas veces, todavía le acometía la sensación de haber estado soñando, demasiado sorprendido de tenerla para él solo durante tanto tiempo, aunque fuese únicamente en plan de amigos. Quiso aprovechar ese nuevo día concedido para solazarse con su cálida cercanía.

_Te ves tan bella como siempre, Nami-san, y misteriosa. ¿Será que por fin te has enamorado de mí y por eso te arreglaste tanto? Y yo aquí con estas fachas… _

Sanji empezó a sentirse nervioso y atolondrado ante la sola posibilidad. Ya estaba acalorándose con fantasías de exaltadas declaraciones amorosas y de alborozadas revelaciones de pasiones-imposibles-de-seguir-disimulando, cuando Nami se detuvo de pronto en un puesto de artesanías. El tendero, hombre bien parecido, la recibió con galantería sospechosa.

La fisonomía del enamoradizo joven se transformó automáticamente en el encrespado rostro de un furibundo pirata, uno atemorizante y bastante posesivo. Se paró junto a Nami como un artillero de guardia y escrutó a uno y a otra con ceñudo talante, atento a los detalles de la conversación.

La navegante tomó una artesanía en particular y la examinó, al tiempo que el sujeto le explicaba su confección y posibles utilidades. Como Nami se desenvolvía con simpatía y el tipo sabía quiénes eran, terminó por obsequiársela más por complacencia que otra cosa. Sin embargo, el instinto territorial de Sanji se saltó las endebles barreras que lo contenían y se derramó como la lava de un volcán en erupción.

Le quitó la artesanía de la mano, la colocó en su lugar, miró al desconcertado puestero con amenaza y se llevó a Nami de allí. La navegante, pasmada, se dejó conducir sin entender a qué se debía todo aquello.

-¡Sanji-kun! –reclamó una vez que recuperó el habla.

-¡No puedo permitir que un bueno para nada se atreva a posar sus libidinosos ojos sobre el bello rostro de mi adorable Nami-san –exclamó él con encono-, ni pienso tolerar que le dé regalos o que sueñe con la posibilidad de seducirla!

Nami profirió una indignada exclamación, superada por el planteo. No podía creer tal desatino, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a rebatir semejante caudal de insensateces.

-¿Bueno para nada? ¿Ojos libidinosos? ¿Soñar con seducirme? ¿Nunca te has visto en un espejo?

-Que celebre tu presencia, que admire tu belleza o que procure pasar tiempo a tu lado no significa que cualquier otro hombre tenga derecho a hacerlo también.

-¡Pero qué estupideces dices! –se exasperó ella.

-¡No son estupideces cuando se trata de un caballero enamorado!

-Tú no "procuras pasar tiempo", ¡sino que vives acechándome!

-Protejo a la navegante de la tripulación.

-¡Protegerme mis calzones!

-¡Te ves tan adorable cuando te enojas, Nami-swan!

-No puedo creer tu incapacidad de autocrítica.

-De todos modos el tipo era un idiota.

-Pues me recordó bastante a ti con eso de "bueno para nada" –masculló ella-, por no hablar de sus "ojos libidinosos".

Nami lo encaró con furia y Sanji le correspondió con afectación. Fue la escena más ridícula que hayan montado en mucho tiempo, de esas con las que seguramente romperían su propio récord, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

La discusión continuó hasta que salieron de la feria y se prolongó de camino a casa, a cara de perro y sin piedad. Sin embargo, entre la irritación de una y los celos del otro marchaban también, sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase, la familiaridad y la confianza, distinguidos atributos entre los miembros de los Mugiwara cada vez que se ponían a pelear.

-o-

El domingo siguiente por fin encontró Nami un momento para retomar la confección de sus relegados mapas. Sanji montó el restirador en un rincón de la sala particularmente luminoso, y la tibia luz de la tarde caía a raudales sobre el plano que la joven confeccionaba.

Inclinada sobre él, con el pelo convenientemente recogido y sus gafas graduadas, Nami trazaba las líneas isobaras sobre el croquis de un archipiélago del Nuevo Mundo. Dada la naturaleza de su entrenamiento, en los últimos años no sólo se había interesado por la representación gráfica de la superficie que recorría sino también por las condiciones climatológicas, las cuales diagramaba en ese instante. Y tal labor le absorbía.

Ensimismada como estaba, ignoraba el pormenorizado y amoroso escrutinio del que era objeto. Sanji la contemplaba desde el otro ángulo de la habitación cómodamente reclinado en un sillón, fumando en silencio. En muy pocas oportunidades había podido ver a Nami en pleno ejercicio de la cartografía, por lo que se abocó a disfrutar de eso también.

A bordo del Sunny, Nami solía recluirse en los aposentos construidos para esa tarea, por lo que exceptuando los momentos en que le llevaba alguna bebida o colación, nunca se había atrevido a importunarla con su presencia. Cuando se trataba de mapas Nami se transformaba y Sanji respetaba esa dedicación. Verla allí ahora en esa apacible abstracción se le antojaba otro regalo concedido por alguna clase de piadosa divinidad.

Por eso permanecía silencioso, fumando parsimoniosamente, sin pensar en ninguna otra cosa que pudiera distraerlo de su contemplación. Desde donde estaba podía observarla sin molestar, podía apreciar la bella simetría de su perfil concentrado, sus ojos grandes acompañando sin pestañear el trazado de una línea, sus manos maniobrando con delicadeza y precisión.

Sólo cuando dibujaba mapas se volvía serena, dulce y templada. Y más inalcanzable que nunca. Ante los ojos del cocinero, Nami aparecía inexorablemente remota.

-o-

Hacia el anochecer se alimentaron con las sobras del almuerzo. Nami estaba hartándose de la situación y así se lo hizo saber, entonces Sanji, para apaciguarla, rescató la última botella de ron de contrabando y se la ofreció al instante.

Nami, indignada por lo tosco del subterfugio, le propinó un contundente golpe de puño mientras el tipo le servía. Sanji, enamorado hasta la médula, simplemente le retribuyó con una atolondrada sonrisa de complacencia. Después brindó por ella, por el amor, por los magníficos e inenarrables dones de la belleza femenina y bebió de un trago el contenido de su copa.

La navegante meneó la cabeza con resignación. No obstante, interiormente gratificada por haber logrado avanzar en su mapa del mundo, no tardó en secundarlo. Sanji, satisfecho, volvió a llenar las copas.

-Hasta en esto te comportas como un cliché –señaló ella con desgano, y a continuación se llevó la bebida a los labios.

-¿Lo dices por el ron? ¿No crees que se trate de un detalle encantador, Nami-san? Al fin y al cabo somos piratas.

-"Somos piratas", "somos piratas"… ¿Qué clase de piratas hacen lo que nosotros hacemos?

Sanji sonrió, reflexivo, sirviéndole otra vez.

-Supongo que aquellos que no pueden esperar sentados. Somos perseguidores.

Nami lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Qué bueno que lo recuerdes –ironizó.

La sonrisa de Sanji se torció un poco.

-¡Pero sigo persiguiéndote a ti! –exclamó con entusiasmo para ocultar su tristeza.

-Pues harías mejor en continuar buscando el All Blue –dijo Nami con seriedad-. A las mujeres no nos cuadran los hombres que sólo tienen por meta una falda.

-A menos que la falda valga la pena.

-Tonterías.

Después siguieron bebiendo en silencio. A Sanji esas palabras un poco lo hirieron, había hablado muy en serio y de veras pensaba que una mujer especial, una mujer como ella, podía convertirse en la meta de la vida de un hombre. Podía ser tan importante como hacerse de una profesión, de una casa o de una fortuna, o podía ser tan fundamental como la confección del mapa del mundo o la búsqueda de un mar de leyenda.

La vida se componía de muchas facetas, de muchos casilleros en blanco para ocupar. Esperaba que Nami lo comprendiera, por eso le dolió su desaire. Sin embargo, la profunda inclinación que sentía hacia ella pronto lo predispuso a disculparla.

Según lo prometiera tiempo atrás, Sanji procuró no beber más de la cuenta, pero su amiga siguió bebiendo y no tardó en sucumbir a los influjos del alcohol. A medio camino de la ebriedad, Nami se levantó de la silla y fue a acomodarse en un rincón de la sala, en el suelo, con la botella de ron insegura en una mano.

-¡Extraño el Sunny! –se quejó con voz chillona e infantil, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared-. Ya no soporto este lugar, ¡aquí se está muy quieto! No te bamboleas, no te mareas, nadie te dispara… ¡Quiero ver a Brook! –sollozó al final.

Sanji se apresuró a sentarse a su lado, vigilando que la botella no se resbalara.

-¿De veras añoras a un esqueleto que quiere observarte las bragas a todas horas? Disculpa, pero me parece una escena bastante bizarra. Además, ¡para eso me tienes a mí, Nami-san!

-Tú eres un idiota. Te enamoras de cada mujer que se atraviesa en tu campo visual, vaya por tu camino o vaya por uno ajeno.

-La belleza femenina opera milagros –se excusó él medio en broma y medio en serio, inquieto aún por la negligente manipulación de la botella.

-Si eso fuera cierto, si mi belleza realmente influyera sobre ti, ya tendrías que haber cocinado, tendrías que vestir de traje y tendrías que trazar todas las rutas posibles hacia el All Blue –refunfuñó ella, y bebió otro trago.

-Estás borracha, Nami-san –dijo Sanji sinceramente preocupado.

-¡No lo estoy! –protestó ella, molesta-. Estoy sosteniendo una conversación coherente contigo, por lo que todavía no he llegado a esos extremos. En todo caso, el que se hace el desentendido aquí eres tú.

Entonces Nami volvió a empinar la botella, y en ese preciso instante Sanji se la arrebató.

-¡Ey! –reclamó la joven-. ¡Devuélvemela!

-Has bebido suficiente por una noche, Nami-san.

Entonces Nami, enojada, lanzó algunos manotazos para tratar de recuperarla, pero para Sanji fue fácil eludir sus intentos. Sin embargo, en determinado momento del forcejeo, la fuerza aplicada por ella para doblegarlo y por él para zafarse los impelió a rodar por el suelo, uno arriba del otro.

La situación no podía ser más increíble ni inconveniente, además de incómoda. Que Nami lo muela a palos cada vez que su conducta se salga del margen de tolerancia vaya y pase, pero que terminen volteando y forcejeando de esa manera por una estúpida botella de ron, que en medio de la batahola se había ido rodando, resultaba realmente insólito y disparatado.

Sanji no sabía si dejarse someter como el caballero que era o morir de felicidad en ese mismo instante gracias a tal proximidad corporal. Nami, en cambio, con el poco dominio que le quedaba se debatía entre enojarse y escandalizarse, entre descargar su frustración y desahogar su ira, entre insultarlo y huir de la escena antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para su pundonor.

En todo caso, cuando dejaron de forcejear terminaron una encima del otro acostados sobre la alfombra e iluminados por la escasa luz de las velas. Nami masculló una maldición. Hasta ella formaba parte ahora del cliché ajeno.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos –dijo al fin sosteniéndose con los brazos a los lados de la cabeza del cocinero, que la miraba embobado-. Eres un imbécil, pero eso lo arreglaremos en otra ocasión. Ahora voy a echar mi peso hacia el costado hasta caer sentada en el piso y luego ambos podremos levantarnos tranquilamente para seguir peleando como gente civilizada.

Lo miró esperando una señal afirmativa, pero pasaron los segundos y esa señal nunca llegó. Nami se impacientó. Además, aun entre las brumas de la embriaguez, la puso nerviosa que el rostro de Sanji dejara de verse extasiado para verse amable, con una suave semisonrisa dibujada en los labios, como si ella fuera la visión más maravillosa del mundo.

Transcurrió un minuto completo en el que permanecieron inmóviles, él en su embeleso y ella en su desconcierto. La mirada de Sanji, franca y transparente, le devolvió la suya confundida, turbada. Para peor, notó que el traicionero de su pulso se aceleraba, que se ruborizaba sin razón, que su estómago se contraía de ansiedad. ¿Era él el que estaba esperando? ¿O era ella?

_Oh, cielos… ¿Por qué quiero hacerlo? ¿Por qué de pronto quiero hacer esto?_

Nami se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría? ¿Por qué su corazón latía de esa forma tan frenética? ¿De dónde venía ese turbulento impulso?

Y no lo resistió más. Se arrepentiría, estaba segura, y dudaba que en verdad fuese de ayuda para el pobre Sanji, pero más allá de eso no se le ocurrían otras excusas para frenarse, ninguna, y que el cielo se apiade de su inopinada debilidad. Tal vez, más tarde, le echará la culpa al alcohol, al cansancio, a su melancolía o a su estupidez, pero en ese preciso instante, sin poder explicárselo, de verdad le gustaba el cocinero y sentía una ingobernable curiosidad.

-Al diablo –farfulló dejándose ganar por los sentimientos que hacía tiempo reprimía, sin poder descifrar cuándo nacieron, enojada consigo misma por ser tan débil y boba-. Te odio, Sanji-kun –le dijo con torpeza, el último intento por conservar un escrúpulo que se había disuelto dos segundos atrás-, te odio y odio lo que me has hecho.

Sanji, en medio de su encandilado estupor, llegó a distinguir sus palabras. Había perdido las riendas de sus sentidos por completo, todo era emoción y enajenamiento arrobado, pero aun así logró escucharlas. ¿Nami lo odiaba? Para un hombre sensible como él esas palabras simbolizaban el pasaporte directo hasta el paraíso.

A favor: el ron la había desinhibido, es cierto, pero los sentimientos que traslucían sus ojos eran reales, eran los que había soñado con ver algún día, los que había buscado, y los reconocía porque eran como los suyos. En contra: en las quinientas veinticinco mil fantasías que había elucubrado a lo largo de los años era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, si bien las escenas eran tan estereotipadas como ésa.

Nami le atrapó los labios con suavidad y Sanji estaba tan estupefacto a causa de la sobrecarga nerviosa que experimentaba, que demoró algunos segundos en corresponderle como debía. Luego le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le rozó la espina con los dedos por debajo de la ropa, mientras secundaba dulce y ansiosamente cada tentativa de su boca.

El anhelo acumulado sin sorpresas para Sanji, pero recién descubierto para Nami, lo obligó a él a erguirse para profundizar el contacto mientras que a ella la instó a tratar de finalizarlo. Acalorada, aturdida, Nami empezó a retroceder para levantarse mientas que Sanji se aferraba a ella con resolución. Al final la chica se desprendió y se puso de pie como pudo.

-Nami-san –profirió él sentado en el piso, sorprendido y contrariado.

Ella apenas lo miró. Después disparó escaleras arriba, sin volverse ni decirle nada.

Sanji, agitado por el remolino de sensaciones viejas y nuevas que lo embargaban, se dejó caer cuan largo era sobre la alfombra para darse tiempo a reponerse de ese insólito milagro. La boca y la cara le ardían, el pulso conservaba los vestigios de su aceleramiento y el cuerpo le pedía a gritos una satisfacción que desde hacía años aguardaba. Fue demasiado hasta para él.

Tan emocionado estaba que apenas conseguía respirar. Lo más importante, lo mejor que podía ocurrirle en la vida, por fin había acontecido. Si se armaba de valor, si era paciente y constante, virtudes que creía conservar aún, podía ilusionarse con repetirlo, con resignificarlo. Incluso podría empezar a cancelar lo de "inalcanzable" cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Sonrió entusiasmado. El deseo era doloroso y la ansiedad lo carcomía, pero de todos modos sonrió. Percibía que la vacilación de Nami, producto de la confusión, lo obligaría a enfrentarse a los recelos de una mujer que no lo aceptaría así como así, que sabía vivir su vida sin necesidad de una pareja. Allí, no obstante, sólo veía un desafío.

Y a los piratas que navegan con Monkey D. Luffy les encantan los desafíos. Que ella le haya dado algo que esperar era todo lo que precisaba.


	7. Entrevemos algo más que una amistad

_**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Seguimos con la historia. Les recuerdo que tendrá un total de diez capis, por lo que sólo le restan tres para finalizar. Quizás les parezca algo corto, pero en mi caso personal la experiencia indica que para lograr completar un long-fic como se debe lo más conveniente es fijarse una meta definida y asequible, o se corre el riesgo de empantanarse._

_En el capi de hoy se mencionan obras de García Márquez, Shakespeare y Roland Barthes. El libro que Sanji hojea hacia el final, Fragmentos de un discurso amoroso, le pertenece a este último._

_Saludos para Milene, gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar tan afectuosamente n.n_

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**VII**

**Entrevemos algo más que una amistad**

* * *

Nami no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Lo que había sucedido era simplemente insólito, increíble, inconcebible, no le alcanzaban los adjetivos para calificarlo, si es que ese beso con Sanji era digno de calificación. Abochornada, no cabía en sí del asombro que le generaba haber tomado la iniciativa, e incómoda consigo misma se revolvía en la cama sin encontrar una postura idónea para dormir.

Era tal el grado de turbación que hasta los vapores de la borrachera se le habían disipado, de modo que quedaba ella sola para enfrentarse al mundo y a sí misma con muy pocas chances de justificación. Lo había besado, ella, a Sanji, ¡lo había besado! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para atreverse a iniciar tal acción? ¿Había regresado a los quince, o había enloquecido?

Hizo un bollo con la sábana estrujándolo nerviosamente entre las manos y observó el cielorraso con ceñudo talante. _Fue sólo un beso, Nami, ¡sólo un beso!, Sanji-kun debe de haber dado ya miles por estos mares olvidados de Dios, así que el tuyo no cuenta, muchacha tonta. Respira, respira y enfócate en el mañana._

Nami respiró hondo. No funcionó. A continuación, gimiendo como una niña encaprichada, cambió el manoseado bollo por la almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella, pataleando una vez más. Si sólo pudiese desaparecer…

Siempre se había considerado uno de los integrantes más sensatos de aquella delirante tripulación de piratas, una de las más centradas y maduras. También estaba Robin, desde luego, y Zoro cuando vivía, y Franky en algunas ocasiones, pero la mayoría formaba un grupo de chiquilines obstinados que primero se lanzaba quijotescamente a desbaratar entuertos antes de entender siquiera de qué se trataba el asunto. En tales circunstancias, por lo general era ella la que trataba de poner coto a ese incontenible arrebato de energía, sin importar si llevaban razón o no, aunque casi siempre la tuviesen.

Y sin embargo ahora bebía unas cuantas copas de ron, terminaba revolcándose torpemente con un sujeto empalagoso y, por si fuera poco, lo besaba sin medir las consecuencias. Era inadmisible.

¿De dónde le había surgido ese impulso? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansiosa todavía? ¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué le había nacido ese repentino interés por Sanji como hombre? ¿Por qué de repente lo extrañaba y lo deseaba? ¿De dónde salían las ganas de ir a besarlo de nuevo? Se suponía que el enamoradizo en esa tripulación era él, ¡no ella!

Nami pataleó y lloriqueó un rato más, desalentada ante semejante caudal de interrogantes. Había quedado en evidencia, se había expuesto ante el tipo que la perseguía a sol y a sombra declarándole la magnificencia de su amor. Tal vez otras mujeres se emocionen, pero ella se sentía tan confusa y alterada como cuando algo se salía de los planes, pues, efectivamente, nunca planeó enamorarse de Sanji. Entonces, en ese punto de sus cavilaciones, se serenó.

Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto. Nami había vivido sobrellevando dificultades, penas e injusticias, soportó pérdidas y soñó sueños imposibles tanto como la mayoría de sus compañeros de viaje. No obstante, al igual que ellos, se había conformado con su compañía, agradecida y admirada de ese vínculo incondicional que los unía, protegiéndolo por encima de todo. En ese contexto, jamás sopesó siquiera la posibilidad de forjar algún otro tipo de lazo.

Y eso era lo que Sanji quería de ella, un vínculo que les sea propio e íntimo. Pero a pesar de ser un hombre muy importante en su vida, a pesar incluso de las emociones nuevas que le suscitaba, se le hacía difícil pensar en él como algo más de lo que era, ni podía imaginárselo.

Ella estaba bien sola, siempre lo había estado. Contaba con entrañables y fieles amigos, con su hermana mayor, con Luffy, y nunca necesitó nada más para ser feliz. Ésa fue su elección, ésa fue su dicha y ésa era la forma como pretendía seguir viviendo, porque así se había construido y en esos vínculos se reconocía. Nada podría desviarla de esa resolución.

Nada…

Tal vez, con el tiempo, esas emociones impensadas que la acometían y de las que ya era irremediablemente conciente se mitigarían sin mayores consecuencias, como tantas otras impresiones que son producto del momento. Sí, así sería, así solía pasar. Se aferró a esa esperanza con todas sus fuerzas para soportar lo que venía, porque aún quedaban muchas cosas por hacer en esa enorme y vieja casa.

-o-

La luz del amanecer lo sorprendió con los ojos abiertos de par en par, insomne. Ignoraba que la causa de su desvelo, en su habitación, atravesaba por la misma zozobra, así que pensó en ella con el afecto de siempre y más ilusionado de lo que se había permitido nunca.

Sanji hubiera querido que las circunstancias fuesen diferentes. Hubiera querido lucir guapo, presentable, con todos los patitos de su testaruda cabeza formados en fila india, y no con ese calamitoso revoltijo mental. Si bien se había librado en gran parte de la apatía y del malhumor, todavía se sentía frustrado y poco dispuesto a retomar la senda abandonada.

Si pensaba en eso, le maravillaba que Nami fuese siempre el norte en su vida. Ya sea como el habilidoso cocinero del Rey de los Piratas o como el guiñapo deprimido en el que se había convertido, su amor por ella permanecía constante, inalterable, definitivo. Podía sentirse abatido, abúlico, vencido, pero la figura de Nami continuaba dibujándose en su mente y en su corazón de forma invariable, íntegra y bella.

_Cuán difícil deber resultar esto para ti, Nami-san, y cuán extraño. Ojalá supiera qué rayos te pasa por dentro, ojalá pudiera identificar cada uno de tus temores para aventarlos de una patada._

Así, pensando en ella, se levantó, se higienizó y se vistió. Sin dejar de pensar en ella se dirigió a la cocina, comió un bocado y ordenó el desastre que dejaron la noche anterior. Luego, como solía hacer cuando se hallaba solo, abrió la nevera y tanteó buscando alimentos para preparar al menos un desayuno, pero al poco rato reaparecieron los vahídos y las palpitaciones, por lo que desistió una vez más.

Demasiado ansioso y embriagado de adorables recuerdos, decidió echarle un vistazo al jardín. Tal y como sospechaba, el césped había crecido unos centímetros desde la vez que se ocuparon del lugar, por lo que mientras encendía un cigarrillo fue a buscar la podadora para componerlo. El sol iluminaba en lo alto, cálido y favorecedor para esa tarea.

Nami bajó bostezando con indiferencia primero y con recaudo después. No vio a Sanji por ningún lado, por lo que se confió y fue a desayunar a la cocina. Mientras se servía un té y algunas frutas, escuchó un zumbido extraño que procedía del exterior, pero como estaba distraída en otros asuntos –asuntos relativos a la ausencia de cierto cocinero al que había besado la noche anterior, que el diablo se la lleve por eso-, no le prestó mayor atención.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se levantó, se estiró para despabilarse, llevó su taza al fregadero y lavó sin mucho interés. Encontró el blíster con medicina para la resaca, se alzó de hombros al recordar más papelones en su vida y tomó una píldora con un poco de agua. Después, porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer, se preparó un jugo para ir a beberlo bajo el sol de la mañana.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina se detuvo en seco. El zumbido, por supuesto, se debía a la vieja máquina de cortar césped que Sanji conducía de un lado a otro del jardín con prolijidad y dedicación. Al verlo así, sin previo aviso, en esos menesteres, se quedó de piedra, clavada en el vano de la puerta.

Sanji, por su parte, ni bien se sintió observado desvió la vista del césped para toparse de lleno con los ojos de Nami, que lo miraba azorada a no más de cinco metros de distancia. El cocinero, sorprendido, apagó la podadora y se quedó ahí parado, contemplándola a su vez.

Fue un intercambio incómodo, tenso, desconcertante. Nami hubiera querido que la tierra se la trague y Sanji hubiera querido saltarle a la yugular, aunque tuvo el buen tino de suponer que no era el momento más adecuado. La imagen de él cortando el césped con ella mirándolo desde la casa con un jugo entre las manos cual pareja de recién casados se les antojó una fotografía de almanaque, estúpida para ella y demasiado tierna para él.

Lo único que había entre ellos era aire, sol, césped, un cigarrillo humeante y una desorientación del tamaño del universo. Aunque Sanji sabía perfectamente hacia dónde quería ir, sólo que se contenía por consideración a ella, que se veía afectada. Y aunque Nami hubiese querido desaparecer, lo cierto es que no tenía muchos lugares donde escabullirse.

Por eso, haciendo acopio de coraje, se limitó a cerrar la puerta. Después, mordiéndose el labio a causa del bochorno, se apresuró a subir las escaleras para recluirse en su habitación, decidida a no volver a asomar la nariz aunque muriese deshidratada.

Sanji pitó su cigarrillo con calma. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Imprevistamente, era ella la que se exacerbaba y él, en cambio, se sentía tranquilo, centrado en su objetivo. Quizá no contase con mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento las hormonas se alborotarían y se pondría a merodearla otra vez para transmitirle sus requiebros amorosos sin pausa ni miramiento, por lo que debía apresurarse si pretendía terminar de conquistarla con algo parecido a la sutileza.

_Hoy nos toca el despacho, Nami-san, y allí no podrás escaparte_. A favor: ya no se trataba de un sentimiento unilateral o de los vehementes exabruptos de un cocinero torpe y enamoradizo. En contra: tenía que emprender el arduo desafío de convencerla de que una vida en pareja podía ser tan buena como cualquier otra.

-o-

Y hacia el despacho en cuestión se dirigió él por la tarde para analizar la situación edilicia. Era un cuarto de la planta baja al que nunca había entrado, mitad porque no le interesaba y mitad porque se bastaba con las habitaciones que había acondicionado. La última estancia del único corredor que atravesaba la casa de parte a parte le había resultado indiferente.

Sin embargo, por haber accedido al pedido de la dueña, se había comprometido a restaurarlo. Una vez allí abrió la puerta, la cual chirrió de forma escalofriante, y se adentró en la oscuridad. Fue entonces cuando se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de que las ventanas estaban tapiadas, por lo que tuvo que abrirse paso a ciegas hasta dar con alguna de ellas.

Mientras avanzaba chocó con muebles, estantes, telas de araña y diversos objetos que caían a su paso y cuya naturaleza no podía precisar. Frunció la nariz cuando le asaltó el fuerte olor a encierro y se apresuró en su cometido para poder ahorrarle a Nami la molestia de respirar en esa atmósfera desagradable.

Cuando alcanzó a tocar uno de los grandes y polvorientos paneles que impedían la llegada de la luz no tuvo que forcejear mucho para desencajarlo, ya que los clavos que lo sujetaban se habían oxidado y la madera comenzaba a pudrirse. Sacó uno, sacó otro, y la primera ventana del recinto apareció ante su vista. La luz cayó a raudales y Sanji, satisfecho, abrió sus batientes para ventilar.

Justo en ese momento, Nami llegó a la habitación. Se detuvo en el umbral y echó un vistazo alrededor al mismo tiempo que Sanji. Entonces, se toparon con un inesperado panorama.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? –exclamó Nami, admirada de lo que veía.

-Libros –comentó Sanji mientras se agachaba a recoger uno de los muchos que se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo entre motas de polvo, folios y cuadernos-. Parece que no sólo es el despacho, sino también la biblioteca.

-Y vaya biblioteca –murmuró ella observando los altos estantes empotrados a uno y otro lado del cuarto, atiborrados de volúmenes de variados tamaños.

-Robin-chan celebraría el hallazgo.

-Sin lugar a dudas.

Tenían por delante una dificultosa tarea, lo cual les vino de perlas para olvidarse un poco de los últimos acontecimientos. Indecisos, cohibidos, intercambiaron fugaces miradas, carraspearon, simularon escrutar una y otra vez en derredor y finalmente se animaron a acercarse para debatir las diversas instancias del trabajo.

Después de pasar varias horas encerrada en su dormitorio Nami había llegado a la conclusión de que debía obrar con racionalidad, que de nada le serviría huir ni negar lo que sentía, por lo que aguardó una hora prudente para bajar otra vez. Lo hecho estaba hecho y tendría que lidiar con lo que sea que sobreviniera. El arreglo del despacho de seguro le ofrecería una buena excusa para reencontrarse con Sanji de un modo mucho más llano y natural que el de esa mañana.

A fin de cuentas, tarde o temprano debía enfrentar la situación. Si Sanji sacaba el tema lo mejor sería aceptarlo, discutirlo, comportarse como la mujer adulta y madura que era. Por eso, con esa _gran_ madurez de su parte erigida en bastión… actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Debemos terminar de quitar los otros paneles para que el lugar se ventile bien –agregó luego, ayudando a levantar los libros caídos-. Tendremos que desempolvar, ordenar, limpiar el escritorio y las sillas, revisar la resistencia de los anaqueles, limpiar y ordenar los libros…

La enumeración prosiguió y parecía no acabar. Aun así, Sanji la escuchó con alivio. No podía estar seguro de la clase de sentimientos con los que la chica estaría debatiéndose, pero jamás permitiría que una relación de tantos años trasmute en un intercambio forzado o incómodo, era lo menos que podía hacer. Por eso la dejó hablar sin comentar el asunto que en verdad le interesaba, más discreto de lo que nunca había podido ser.

Pase lo que pase entre ellos, podrían manejarlo sin tener que verbalizarlo. Y por eso, con esa _gran_ convicción sobre su autodominio masculino establecida como baluarte… alzó los brazos al cielo con gesto aparatoso.

-¡Entonces manos a la obra, mi adorada Nami-swan! –exclamó con entusiasmo-. ¡Tus palabras son órdenes para este corazón enamorado eternamente de ti!

Nami se sobresaltó.

-¡No es necesario que lo digas de ese modo, idiota!

-¡Lo digo así porque me hace feliz retomar nuestro trabajo!

-¡Lo dices así porque eres un pelmazo!

Sanji sonrió, alborozado.

-¡El caballero que permanezca impasible en compañía de una dama tan hermosa como Nami-san sería un completo imbécil! –exclamó olvidando definitivamente sus previsiones y sus pretensiones de "sutileza."

La navegante lo encaró con el ceño fruncido.

-Caballero mis calzones –replicó con irritación, y luego continuó recogiendo libros.

Sin embargo, inesperadamente, se sintió mejor. De pronto comprendió que se había equivocado, que no era evadiéndose del tema como las cosas se solucionarían, así como tampoco necesitaba exponerlo sin más. Ellos ya tenían una relación, una de años, una en la que se entendían sin escrúpulos ni rodeos, una en la que la confianza regía sin pudores. Ella seguía siendo Nami y él seguía siendo Sanji, nakamas hasta el final, y como tales resolverían lo que tuvieran que resolver.

Entonces no le costó nada soportar los melindres del cocinero en torno a ella, su acostumbrada cháchara de caballero andante y sus galanterías ampulosas, porque ese era el Sanji que conocía y con el que se sentía a gusto, el Sanji de siempre, su amigo. Y ella tampoco necesitó mostrarse fría o distante, porque con decirle un par de insultos o propinarle los correctivos oportunos bastaría para desahogarse y para liberarse del peso de su contrariedad.

Así, pues, se ocuparon de quitar los otros paneles, abrieron las ventanas y luego se dedicaron a sacar los libros para poder limpiar con mayor comodidad. Uno a uno los fueron acomodando en algunas cajas que encontraron, así como el resto de papeles, y luego los transportaron a la sala, lo cual les llevó un buen rato. De todas maneras, lo más agobiante sería reacomodarlos.

El escritorio, las sillas, el piso de madera, los anaqueles, todo se hallaba cubierto por una gruesa y espesa capa de polvo que les insumió bastante tiempo desalojar. Una vez finalizada esa etapa examinaron los estantes para verificar la resistencia, aunque por fortuna no encontraron nada particularmente defectuoso o desvencijado. Quitaron las telas de araña, les pasaron un paño a las paredes (pintarlas requeriría desempotrar los anaqueles, y ya habían comprobado la inutilidad de hacer el esfuerzo) y ocuparon el resto de la tarde en pintarlos con una buena capa de barniz.

-Tendremos que barnizar el escritorio, las sillas y las molduras también para que no desentonen –señaló Nami con gesto meditabundo.

-Lo que Nami-san ordene para mí estará bien.

-Pero ya se hizo de noche, ¿qué haremos con los libros?

-Hoy terminaremos con los muebles y mañana acomodaremos los libros, ¿qué te parece? ¿No crees que soy inteligente y bien parecido, Nami-san? –remoloneó él.

La chica en cuestión le dio un golpe seco en la sien.

-Lo que digas, Sanji-kun –se burló.

-¿Deberíamos hacer planes para después? –sugirió el cocinero, ruborizado, mientras se frotaba la zona afectada.

Nami lo miró con indisimulable irritación.

-El único plan que se me ocurre es propinarte una patada en el culo.

-Sería una buena forma de explorar otras opciones –se ilusionó él, libidinoso.

La navegante lo persiguió por toda la habitación hasta darle con un florero en la cabeza.

-o-

Ese día, entonces, terminaron de barnizar todas las superficies de madera. Después, agotados, se fueron a dormir. Era tal la energía que les había insumido ese trabajo que ya no tuvieron ganas de hacer algo más que desearse las buenas noches, cosa que Nami hizo en un soñoliento balbuceo y Sanji con una melosa cabriola lingüística que ella ignoró por completo.

Según lo planeado, al día siguiente se ocuparon de reacomodar los folios, legajos y papeles en general, así como la gran cantidad de volúmenes que constituían la hasta el momento ignorada biblioteca de la casa. Empezaron por los primeros ubicándolos al azar en los cajones y encima del escritorio, pues no entendían ninguna de las anotaciones ni el contenido de los registros.

-Tendríamos que haberlos quemado –farfulló Nami, quien acababa de descubrir que el papeleo no era lo suyo.

-La dueña de casa no mencionó nada al respecto –señaló Sanji-, pero si Nami-san lo pide…

-Nami-san no te lo pedirá, tranquilo.

Fue bastante problemático lidiar con todo ese vetusto testimonio de una pasada vida contable. La mayoría de los amarillentos papeles se pegaban unos a otros, olían mal y se habían convertido en el hogar adoptivo de las esporádicas arañitas que los recorrían afanosamente mientras ellos trataban de ordenarlos. Con los legajos ocurría lo mismo. Sin embargo, de alguna u otra manera lograron organizarlos y los encajonaron para todos aquellos que quieran revisarlos dentro de otros veintitantos años más.

Cuando les tocó el turno a los libros, Nami fue por unos paños para repasar la encuadernación antes de ubicarlos en los anaqueles, pues entre el polvillo acumulado y los restos de telas de araña los pobres se habían convertido en la viva estampa del olvido y del tiempo. Luego se enfrentó a las cajas llenas hasta el tope con los brazos en jarra.

-Aquí vamos –murmuró.

Uno se ocupó de los anaqueles de la derecha y otro se ocupó de los anaqueles de la izquierda. Dividieron los libros a ojo, porque de todas maneras no tenían la más pálida idea de cómo organizarlos. Los títulos, autores, géneros y tamaños eran tan variados que los fueron ubicando como venían después de pasarles el paño para remover la suciedad.

Por su parte, Sanji se regocijaba con el simple hecho de permanecer con Nami en una habitación a solas. Quería disfrutar de esos momentos con mayor intensidad que antes, pues las labores de restauración estaban tocando su fin y ya no tendría excusas para hacerlo en el futuro. Además, todavía tenía que seducirla para que el proceso iniciado la noche pasada no quedase inconcluso. Nami, muy a su pesar tal vez, lo había iniciado, por lo que ahora le tocaba a él hacer que adquiera alguna clase de significado.

Nami, en cambio, se sentía calmada y bastante sorprendida. Había creído que, después del beso, Sanji, en la apoteosis del enamoramiento, la acosaría día y noche para repetir la experiencia a como diera lugar, pero el tipo se estaba comportando con absoluta normalidad, mesurado dentro de su algarabía habitual. Un poco le extrañaba, y quizá en cierto modo le molestaba, pero como nunca había cruzado una línea como esa en sus relaciones tampoco estaba segura acerca de cómo deberían desenvolverse.

En definitiva, no sabía qué pensar. Tal vez obrase de ese modo a causa de los resabios de la depresión, o porque su moral de caballero así se lo exigía o porque aguardase la oportunidad, pero de todas formas le resultaba extraño. A favor: no tenía que tomar demasiadas precauciones ni tenía por qué analizar, reanalizar y vuelta a analizar lo que sentía y lo que tan insólita conducta le generaba. En contra: de todos modos analizaba, reanalizaba y volvía a analizar.

-Mira, Nami-swan, _¡El amor en los tiempos del cólera!_ –exclamó Sanji de pronto interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones-. ¿No crees que es un título maravilloso?

-¿Por qué habría de ser maravilloso pasar un tiempo con esa enfermedad?

-Porque habla del amor, Nami-san, ¡del amor! –se entusiasmó el otro formando un corazón con los dedos, por si a ella no le quedaba claro el concepto.

Nami meneó la cabeza suspirando y lo ignoró olímpicamente. Continuó con su parte del trabajo tan sólo un minuto más, cuando Sanji volvió a arremeter:

-Mira este, Nami-swan, _¡Sueño de una noche de verano! _

-¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una historia de amor? –lo desafió ella y, al segundo siguiente, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¡Porque sólo puede tratarse de un sueño de amor aquel que se experimente en una noche de verano! –entonó él con impecable cursilería.

Nami se golpeó la frente, irritada consigo misma. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Ella mejor que nadie sabía que no debía alentarlo, podría haberse ahorrado el empalagoso comentario. Después, malhumorada, prosiguió con lo suyo procurando guardarse cualquier tipo de réplica. Al poco rato, sin embargo, Sanji volvió al ataque.

-Y mira este: _Fragmentos de un discurso amoroso_ –dijo, hojeando el libro con verdadero interés.

-Sanji-kun, ¿podríamos continuar con lo nuestro sin interrupciones?

Pero Sanji no la oyó, o no le hizo caso.

-No parece una novela, sin embargo habla de amor –explicó, detenido en una de las primeras páginas. Y leyó en voz alta-: "La necesidad de este libro se sustenta en la consideración siguiente: el discurso amoroso es hoy de una extrema soledad. Es un discurso tal vez hablado por miles de personas (¿quién lo sabe?), pero al que nadie sostiene…" ¿Te das cuenta, Nami-san?

-¿De qué debería darme cuenta? –replicó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco, resignada.

-¡El lenguaje del amor está solo frente al lenguaje de la ciencia y de las otras artes! –exclamó él como si se tratase de una tremenda revelación celestial.

-¿Lo acabas de deducir o está escrito allí?

-Está escrito aquí –admitió Sanji-, ¡pero es una gran verdad! –Y luego, componiendo un gesto meditabundo, añadió-: ¿Debería asesorarme con Robin-chan para escribir mi propia teorización del sentimiento amoroso?

-Creo que así estás bien, Sanji-kun.

El cocinero hojeó otro poco hasta que encontró determinado pasaje.

-Parece un catálogo de nociones y conceptos relacionados con la experiencia del amor. –Y leyó-: "Adorable. Al no conseguir nombrar la singularidad de su deseo por el ser amado, el sujeto amoroso desemboca en esta palabra un poco tonta: ¡adorable!" ¡Es así como me siento respecto a ti, Nami-swan! –chilló con emoción.

-Idiota –masculló ella, colocando otro libro en el estante.

-"Angustia –continuó Sanji, cada vez más interesado-. El sujeto amoroso, a merced de tal o cual contingencia, se siente asaltado por el miedo a un peligro, a una herida, a un abandono, a una mudanza, sentimiento que expresa con el nombre de angustia." También me siento así respecto a ti, Nami-san –concluyó con pesar.

Entonces la joven volteó para mirarlo con asombro. ¿En verdad pensaba leerle todo el maldito libro? ¿De veras se identificaría con cada concepto, con cada planteo, con cada reflexión? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿En verdad creía que la convencería de pensar seriamente en sus sentimientos si los citaba de un libro? Por todos los cielos, ¡ella no era ninguna colegiala ingenua y enamoradiza!

_No, por supuesto que no eres una colegiala, sino que se trata de algo aún peor..._

Más interrogantes, entonces, ¡parecía una maldita jugarreta del destino! Y de pronto se sintió angustiada, aunque no por "el abandono del ser amado". Ella era algo mucho más contundente, inalterable y categórico que una colegiala, y por fuerza tenía que admitirlo: era una mujer, tan simple como eso. Y una mujer debería saber lo que siente, lidiar con ello y, en lo posible, llevarlo a la práctica contra viento y marea, o así sucedía en la mayoría de los casos. Pero no le ocurría de ese modo y eso precisamente era lo que le angustiaba.

No es que antes ignorase su sexo, la mirada de Sanji se ocupó de recordárselo en cada instancia de sus viajes a bordo del Sunny y en cada aventura que habían encarado como piratas. Pero en ese entonces para ella se trataba de un juego intrascendente, uno en el que se sentía despreocupada y segura, uno que no requería de sí mayor esfuerzo que algunos golpes punitivos. Sin embargo, esa mirada la obligaba ahora a verse realmente como una mujer, no sólo deseada, sino también importante y apropiada para alguien. Y eso le daba miedo.

-Dámelo –dijo Nami después de una pausa, arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

Sanji dejó que se lo quitara y se limitó a encender un cigarrillo mientras la navegante indagaba entre sus páginas. ¿Habrá dicho algo indebido, o demasiado movilizante? ¿La habría irritado aún más? ¿Habrá presionado innecesariamente? Muchas veces había escuchado que las personas eran insondables, pero la joven en ese momento se le antojó un complejo y dificultoso enigma.

Y no era que no la conociera o que no pudiera entrever cuáles eran sus inquietudes actuales. Un hombre que pretende conquistar el corazón de una mujer no puede menos que aprender a leer en sus emociones y obrar en consecuencia, orientándola, apoyándola, tolerándola o simplemente comprendiéndola, y él estaba tan enamorado que nada de eso le resultaba pesado. En todo caso, lo único que pedía era una oportunidad para hacerlo. No obstante, entendió que el beso los había colocado en otro lugar, uno muy diferente, y ahora ambos tenían que lidiar con el cambio y aprender a conocerse desde una nueva perspectiva.

_Ojalá_ _pudiese comportarme a la altura de tus expectativas, ojalá nunca más te decepcione, ojalá encuentre la manera de encauzar lo que tenemos… sea lo que sea._

Nami se detuvo en una página determinada.

-"Comprender. –Ni bien escuchó esa palabra, a Sanji se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca-. Al percibir de golpe el episodio amoroso como un nudo de razones inexplicables y de soluciones bloqueadas, el sujeto exclama: ¡Quiero comprender (lo que me ocurre)!"

Sanji se quedó de piedra. Nami le encajó el libro en el pecho, él apenas pudo mover la mano para sostenerlo, y se marchó sin voltear.


End file.
